Crossing the Borders
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Simba had died during the war between the outsiders and pridelanders by the claws of the chosen one. Dervsated Kiara blames herself but after finding out that her mother is pregnant she'll do anything to protect her brother or sister. But that act of selfless has a price. Can Kiara's son be the one to give justice and take back the throne that's rightfully his.
1. Chapter 1

**I was looking through my stories and noticed that I don't really have a evil Kovu story. Without further ado here's the first chapter. Warning forced mating.**

She stood where she was silently wishing, hoping that everything was a very bad dream. She was just racing to save the very life that was ripped out from her mere moments ago. But she couldn't find what hurt her the most. The fact that the lion she gave her heart to just murdered the only other male in her life: her father. She felt sick as the dark red liquid coated her paws as it ran from the lifeless body lying a few inches from her. Not even a hour ago she had a fight with him , her last words to him made more tears fall from her orange eyes.

 _"You'll never be Mufasa!"_

Anger burned through her veins as she snapped her head up as a snarl left her throat. The outsiders and _him_ looked at her with a amused glint in their eyes. But she was mostly focused on the dark brown lion. "How could you? I trusted you...I gave my heart to you."

Kovu laughed before stepping up to the golden orange lioness. "It was my duty. To my pride and the lion that gave me so much. Not to mention the brother that Simba killed."

She didn't have anything else to say. The lion she planned on living a life with killed her father and now by law is the new king. She didn't even noticed that everyone was moving out. Even the pridelanders. She knew that there was someone she needed but she couldn't find the peachy cream lioness. By the time she reached priderock Kovu was waiting for her as a very pretty greyish lioness sat by his side. Up on priderock was a pale tan lioness speaking to two light tanned lionesses. One with a tuff on her head and the other just had small amount of fur sticking up on her head.

Kovu nuzzled the greyish lioness before turning his attention. "Kiara. Meet Nyara, she's going to be my queen." when Kiara didn't lash out like he thought he dismissed Nyara before turning to the former princess. "Don't you care you won't be queen and my mate?"

Kiara glared before spat at the older lion with disgust. "I rather not be queen if it means being with you!"

The dark brown male grinned, he liked this side of his old lover. "To bad you don't have a choice in the matter. You won't be queen but you will please your king."

Kiara growled, "Like the hell I will!"

Kovu chuckled darkly. "I'll rethink that if I was you. Exspecially if you don't want anything to happen to your pregnant mother."

Kiara had already turned around and was heading away from the monster she once thought about being mates with. When what he said stopped her, but she didn't turn to face him. She actually had nothing to say to him. But what he said, she couldn't just let it roll. What if her mother is pregnant? She would do anything to protect her father's legacy and bloodline. Even if it meant mating with Kovu, but she had to know for sure. So she continued on, with a lash of her tail. Eager to get away from the new king, but never her king.

-O-

Kiara headed for the caves that wasn't far from priderock. She remembers her mother telling her on one of their lessons that half of the pride was living in those caves under the tyrant rule of her great uncle. As she got closer she could spot three farmilar lionesses. She quickened her pace before she was running, nearly tackling her mother to ground. Tears fell from the former royal lionesses' eyes.

"Mom! I'm so sorry, dad's gone because of me."

The peachy cream lioness closed her turquoise eyes. "My beautiful daughter, it wasn't your fault You were fooled. We all were."

The dark beige lioness to the former queen's right nuzzled the golden orange lioness. "As it's hard for all of us. Let's not forget the little hope we have."

Kiara looked at her paternal grandmother before looking at her mother. "It's true? You're pregnant?"

When the young lioness didn't receive a response, she knew that Kovu was telling the truth. She also knew that no matter what, she'll protect her little brother or sister. Making up her mind she turned and ran. Ignoring the calls from her mother and grandmothers. There's no use in telling them what she's about to do. She made up her mind and there's nothing they could say or do that would change that. Kovu was still in the spot she left him.

A smile creeped across his dusty brown muzzle. "I knew you'll be back."

Kiara stopped a few inches away and snarled. "This isn't mutual. I rather die than mate you but," she sighed heavily. "I have to protect my brother or sister. If mating with you will help me than so be but I don't love you."

Kovu nuzzled the side of the golden orange lioness' neck. He liked the back of her neck before he turned his body to mount the smaller lioness. Kiara fell to the ground from Kovu's weight and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Four reviews, thanks Casimiria, Snowflakexx, SLSPNOUATTLKFan and Travass for the reviews. I agree with all of you, poor Nala and Kiara. Here's chapter two, enjoy.**

Zira smiled proudly as she watched her son and Nyara roared claiming the the pridelanders as their own. It's been a few months since victory of her revenge. Kovu would of been crowned king but there was things that needed to be delt with before they could celebrate. But now that all of that was done the reinforcement is about to start. She knows that the pride is split like when Scar was in rule but she couldn't care less. As long as they know who's in charge there won't be any blood shed. But as long as those imbeciles stay in their place she really couldn't care, as she has better things to worry about. Nyara was two months pregnant, another two months and their will be a hair to the throne. She knows that her son had mated with that bratty princess but Kovu was the king and was in titled to have anyone he wanted.

"Zira."

The pale tan lioness growled before turning her red eyes on the light tan lioness. "What is it, Chloe!"

Chloe lowered her head. "Blue Falcon and Orange Eagle has returned from their tasks."

Zira snarled causing the younger lioness to take a few steps back. "Why haven't you sent them on another mission!"

"What's going on here?"

Zira snarled, already knowing who had joined her. "Kovu, Blue Falcon and Orange Eagle has returned. I think they should be on another mission."

Chloe bowed her eyes low. "My king...Blue Falcon and Orange Eagle has done all that you have requested since you took the Pridelands."

Zira growled at the light tanned lioness, Kovu shook his head before speaking to Chloe. "I agree. They should be on another mission. That's why as of now they will be on Pridelander duty. Make sure they don't rebel."

Chloe nodded before running off down priderock. Kovu watched the light tanned lioness disappear into the lush green grass. Zira snarled before swiping the dark brown male across the head.

"You fool! We have done too much for it to go to waste. Scar's blood is back on the throne and I like it to stay!"

Kovu sighed before looking at his mother. "What would you like me to do?"

The pale tan lioness grinned. "Kill Chaka. You don't have to have to many males, three is enough. Besides I don't trust him and his mate."

Kovu shook his head before nodding shortly. "I'll speak to Abasi and Kareem."

"That's all I wanted. Now I must organise a hunt."

Kovu watched his mother leave before he went into the royal den.

-O-

The sounds of weeping can be heard coming from the middle cave, that's not far from priderock. There were two other caves on the side that some of the pride resides in. Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina sat outside the middle den listening to their princess cry.

"I should rip that bastard a new one!" the dark cream lioness growled, her teal eyes full of hate.

Nala lowered her head as she let the tears fall. "It's like with Scar all over again. This time it's my daughter that's going suffer fully."

Sarabi lifted her head and frowned. "Stop this nonsense! What has happened is terrible but...Kiara is in deed pregnant. That's more of Simba living on, Nala you will give birth soon and then we will have the muscle to take what's rightfully ours."

Sarafina cleared her throat before nodding towards the cave entrance. Sarabi and Nala looked to see Kiara. She had tears stains on her face, making her look more like a cheetah. Nala walked over and nuzzled her daughter.

"I'm so sorry this happened."

Kiara sighed before stepping back. "I'm the one that's is sorry. Father is gone because of me. If you have a son, I will give my life to protect him. As for me, I promise to raise him to revenge my father."

Lionesses nearby that heard Kiara's speech roared. Sarabi and Sarafina smiled, agreeing. Sarabi walked over to her granddaughter and nuzzled her. "My wonderful granddaughter. Do know that your father's death is not rest on your shoulders. Your promise is what we need."

Kiara looked confused before her mother nuzzled her and started to sing.

 _The pride is split now_

 _But we still need a good heart to lead us_

 _We have watched you_

 _Grow from a long way_

 _It's time that you shine._

Kiara sat as the pride sang along with her mother.

 _It's time for you to take your place_

 _Make the stars proud_

 _Those who have hurt us_

 _Can't bring us down_

 _The only ones that are gone_

 _Are never far away_

 _They are with us_

 _As long as we love and believe._

Kiara had fresh tears falling. She closed her orange eyes and smiled at the image of her father smiling at her. Snapping her eyes open and stood before letting out a loud roar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews Travass, TMNTMentalistTLK lover, Snowflakexx, Pirate22 and Guest. The cubs will come soon, just showing a bit more of Evil Kovu.**

Amia dragged her tired body through the hot desert. She so badly wanted to just collapse and give up. But she couldn't, it wasn't just her any more. She moved her dark green eyes from the sorching sand to the small pale cream cub dangling from her muzzle. This is not how she saw her life when she left home a half of year ago. She and her cubhood sweetheart had left to start a pride of their own. It was going well until their small domain was over runned with large leopards. Sadly her mate and son's father, Basil didn't make it. She and her cub barely made it out unscared. The creamy beige lioness let the tears fall as she continued.

 _Mew_

She closed her eyes and kept going. She didn't want to ignore her son but she had to keep going or they both will die. Amia continued walking when her paw reached soft grass, she knew she was home. But that relief was turned into fear when she heard three roars that wasn't in memory. When she seen three lions charing towards her, she quickly place her son on the ground before looking up as a dark brown lion ran over with a sandy brown lion and a pale grey lion, stopping not far from her.

"Who are you rogue!" the dark brown male roared.

Rogue? She took a good look at the male in front of her and seen the dark brown lion had a scar across his left eye and green eyes that are particularly glowing. "Kovu?"

"Who are you and how do you know me!"

Amia took a step back this wasn't the same lion that rescued her best friend and had fun the next morning. Her son mewed causing the males to turn hungry eyes on him. She growled before stepping in front of her son.

"What's going on here?"

Kovu looked and growled. "Go along Kiara."

The golden orange lioness snarled before moving her eyes to the female. Her orange eyes widen before she ran and embraced the creamy beige lioness. "Amia! It's great to see you!"

Kovu snarled at Kiara. Sarabi, Sarafina and a creamy yellow lioness growled at him.

Kiara nuzzled the creamy beige lioness before darting a dark look towards Kovu. "She stays."

Kovu snarled before chuckling darkly. "You know if you want that cub to stay, you have to satisfy my needs."

Kiara looked disgusted. "I'm already pregnant!"

Kovu moved closer and whispered in the younger lioness' ear. "Do it look like I care."

Kiara jumped back as Kovu and two other lions left. She took a deep breath before looking at her friend. "Welcome home."

-O-

When Kiara and her group returned to the caves they were greeted by a young pale orange lioness. Her light green eyes was full of concern which caused Kiara feel a unpleasant stir.

"Your highness! You must come quick!"

The golden orange lioness didn't know what was happening but followed her pride member. When they got close to the middle cave the pale orange lioness bowed. Kiara realized that she wants her to go in. Taking a deep breath she entered the middle den, in the back of the den was her mother.

The peachy cream lioness blinked her turquoise eyes open and smiled. "Kiara, there's someone I want to meet." the Royal pride queen walked closer as Nala lifted a colorless paw. "Meet your little brother."

Kiara looked at the tiny bundle lying in between her mother's paws. She gasped when she saw the little cub closely. Her brother is covered in golden yellow fur. Tears fell from her eyes as a face similar to her brother's flashed before her eyes. "I'm so sorry...it's my fault. It's my fault." she lowered her head as the tears fell down her face and hit the den floor.

Nala had tears in her eyes as she reached and placed a paw on her daughter's. "Kiara...look at me."

Kiara's body rocked before she shook her head and left the den. Nala tried to call her back but Kiara kept on running. The peachy cream lioness looked towards the sky that can be seen from the back of the den. The sun was setting and a few stars could be seen.

 _Please Simba, guide our daughter. She's lost without you._

After saying her silent prayer she closed her eyes and let the tears fall before she tend to her son as she thought of the perfect name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Travass, Snowflakexx, Pirate22 and Guest 1 and 2 for the reviews. Kovu will get his and you find out about the cubs soon, as well as what happened with Simba's death.**

Kiara had to leave. She needed to get away from it all. But some how she managed to go to least place she wanted to be. Her father's grave. It was the Royal graveyard where even the smallest remains of Scar was buried. Not far from the Royal graveyard was the burial sight for the pride where she didn't notice a light cream lion. Her father's grave was covered in red and orange flowers. She laid and rested her head on the rised dirt and closed her eyes, not bothering to fight the horrid memory away.

 _ **The cool rain fell and matted her fur. But she could care less about untidy her fur was. There was a war going on and she knew that her pride didn't have a chance. They wasn't prepared for such a event, especially her father. He was just badly wounded just hours ago. There's no way he'll be able to hold his own against Zira and her pride. Good thing Kovu is on her side, she was glad that he loved her. Maybe with their love they can stop this old fuel. At least that's what she thought. She and Kovu landed in front of their respective parents, Kovu managed to land right by her father. She didn't pay it no mind, she had to end this. But before she could say,**_

 _'Father, this has to stop!_ _ **'**_

 _ **Right before her eyes Kovu lunched himself on her father. He took the opportunity of her father being focused on something else and attacked. All that training came in handy, her father didn't have a chance. She caught a small glimpse of those orange eyes before they closed forever.**_

Tears fell from her closed eyes as she repeated the words over. "It's my fault."

A new voice caused the golden orange lioness to jump before she stood and bared her teeth to the one that startled her to growl when she realized who they were. The light cream lion lowered his head, flattened his ears and held his tail up.

"Whoa. I come in peace."

Kiara snorted with a sneer and a disgusting glare. " Not likely. You're one of Kovu's lackies that's probably here to spy on me."

The male felt hurt just by her words and she was so pose to be enemy. "First off, my name is Kavan. Secondly, why would I spy on you?"

Kiara snarled before she spat at the lion. "It's in your blood. I should of listened to my father those years ago."

Kavan was speechless, but when he did find his voice the Rebel pride's queen was already gone. Sighing he turned to return to priderock, he rounds to do with Orange Eagle, who happens to be his brother in law. He didn't know that lives was going to be changed.

-O-

Chloe laughed as she raced across the grass. She was so post to be patrolling with her mate who was really so post to be patrolling. But as it seems, they got distracted. A playful growl made the light tanned lioness look just a creamy brown lion pounced on her. Sending them rolling which she landed on top. Chloe smiled as she looked in the male's light orange eyes. She reached up and licked him across the cheek.

Chaka smiled as he nuzzled his mate's nose with his own. "I love you."

Chloe giggled before nuzzling into the creamy brown lion's ginger brown mane. " I love you too." she took a deep breath before continuing. "I have something to tell you."

Chaka's ssmile slowly fell as his ears twichted. Chloe felt a unpleasant feeling rise not long after they heard two roars. Chaka barely stood off his mate when a grey blur tackled him. Chloe sat frozen when as she watched in fear as a sandy brown lion charged and slashed her mate's throat. Tears fell from her pale blue eyes as she watched the life drain from her mate.

"The job is done."

"Let's report back to King Kovu."

In that moment she knew she was done with the outsiders. She was better off with the Royals, her unborn child who won't get to know their father was better off than with those _heartless monsters_.


	5. Chapter 5

**I really appreciate the reviews Travass, ChillPillBerry, Snowflakexx Every Wolf Has It's Howl and TMNTMentalistTLK lover. Here's chapter five, enjoy.**

"Kiara!"

The golden orange lioness stopped walking and lifted her head to see Amia walking towards her. The creamy beige lioness pulled her cubhood best friend into a tight embrace as she nuzzled the her. With a deep breath she stepped back with her ears back.

"Your grandmothers told me what happened to your dad. I'm truly sorry."

Kiara sat and lowered her head as tears slid down her face. "I should have listened to them. I thought that Basil was jealous and my father couldn't let go of his hate. Now the one that loved me so much is gone and it's my fault."

Amia shook her head in disagreement. "I disagree. I use to hate when you dragged me into your lessons but what I remembered, your dad's death wasn't your fault. You believed in change and Kovu took advantage of that."

Kiara looked up with teary eyes, her body was sore as her throat raw from the crying. "My brother won't get the chance to know our father because of me."

Amia nuzzled her friend's cheek before placing a paw on the golden orange lioness'. "It's not your fault and I'm sure Kion won't blame you either."

Kiara looked confused as she tilted her head. "Kion?"

The creamy beige lioness nodded with a small smile. "Your mom thought it would be the perfect name. Giving that he's going to help his sister, niece or nephew get back what's yours."

Kiara took a deep breath before standing. "I guess we have a lot to do. Starting with you introducing me to that son of yours."

Amia laughed before she walked along side her friend back to the caves. They didn't get to far before a small figure came running over to the pair. When Kiara seen who was apporching, she growled.

"You! What are you doing here!"

The light tanned lioness lowered her body to the ground as her ears were folded back. "I come as a lioness seeking refugee."

Kiara glared at the lioness, hate burning in her orange eyes. "Why should I let you!"

Chloe didn't bother to fight the tears. "I already had planned to leave the outsiders but after...they killed my mate I want nothing to do with them."

Amia gasped as Kiara continue to glare at the light tanned lioness. Chloe sat up and took a deep breath as she awaited the queen's response. Kiara turned her head when she realized the real reason why she is leaving. Nodding her head, she turned to return to the caves. Amia and Chloe shared a look before following.

-O-

Thunder roared as lighting striked the starless sky. Kovu snarled as one of his lieutenants just told him that one of theirs had joined the other side. He growled as he started to pace. He couldn't think about that unloyal wrench, Nyara had went into labour and he needs to focus on that.

"Sir..."

The dark brown male roared causing the sandy brown lion to step back, his light brown eyes were full of fear "Kareem, enough! I have more important things to worry about. I'll talk to you and Abasi after I see my son."

Kareem wanted to say something but decided against it as Zira walked in with a killer smile. Kovu turned his attention from the sandy brown lion to his mother. The pale tan lioness stood at the main cave entrance, her tail swishing side to side.

"Kovu. It's time."

The dark brown king walked out of the den with his mother and into the nursery den his mate and queen was. The greyish lioness smiled, her brown eye lit up when she seen Kovu enter the small den. He walked over and sat jus as Nyara nuzzled a small brown bundle who rolled over and opened a pair of rich brown orbs.

"Kovu, meet your son. Kali." the greyish lioness purred.

Kovu smiled at his son. He looked so much like him, he already have plan to start teaching him as soon as he start walking. He stood and headed for the entrance. Now that he got Nyara out of the way he can focus on Chloe. One thing that he's going to make clear, is that no one crosses him.


	6. Chapter 6

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover and Snowflakexx I appreciate the reviews. Also I just want you to know that some characters from my other story will appear. I'm lazy and don't fill like creating a whole new list of characters. Now without further ado here's chapter six, enjoy!**

A loud roar had echoed through the dark pridelands. Animals of all sizes lifted their heads before heading towards the caves where the roar came. Zira snarled as she stood at the peak of priderock with hate in her red eyes. Kovu sat not far and not wanting to deal with his mother at the moment, he left. After all, his subjects were heading to see his cub. The dark brown lion sat on a on hill and watched with dark eyes as Kiara laid on a high ledge with a bright golden brown bundle in between her paws. He growled, not happy with the appearance. The animals bowed along with the rebel pride. He waited until the animals left before he desended down the hill. By the time he reached the den that Kiara and her pathetic family stay the golden orange lioness was lying in the cave entrance much like how his mother and grandmother, described the old dark beige lioness during Simba's presentation. His old lover looked up with cold orange eyes that remind him of the blazing fire that he rescued her from not to long ago.

"I figured you show your scared face."

Kovu ignored that before inspecting his son, he knew from the smell. His eyes grew dark as he let out a disgusted snarl. This cub looks exactly like his deceased grandfather. Even though he never knew his cousin as a cub but his mother and her mother did and prepared him in case. But he wasn't happy, he wanted a son to look like him. Even though he has Kali but he wants to make sure his father live on the hearts and memories of his enemies. "This is not my son."

Nadra, the creamy yellow lioness that was with Kiara when she rescued her friend from this bastard, snarled. "How dare you!" It wasn't a question, that's how disgusted she was.

Some of the royal pride lionesses that was around growled, baring their teeth in disgust. Kiara was on the verge of tears. She has never been with a lion but him and that one encounter with mating made her not want to do it again, at all. When she became a teen, she had a male best friend. Ajmal had soft light beige fur and the deepest sapphire blue eyes. If sh wasn't spent over this bastard in front of her, she could of been with Ajmal. But he left, he was in love with her and she was so foolishly in love with Kovu. Her mother told her that the first time with the one you love with hurt but soon she wouldn't even feel the pain. She didn't get a chance to get her virginity to male she loved. It was forcefully stolen from her and now he claims that the cub she just gave birth to wasn't his. No one knows how much she wanted to push her son away and leave him for the valtures. But that's not what her father would want and she's determined to make him proud.

"I am speechless, you are a asshole! I want nothing to do with you!" she tried so hard to fight the tears but failed.

Kovu smirked as a purr erupted from his throat. "You have no choice. Especially if you want that fatherless brother of yours and that male cub to live. So you will continue to mate with me until you bare me the proper son." he then turned his emarald gaze on the light tanned lioness that use to be one of his. "I hope you know I have zero tollerent of betrayers."

Chloe glared at the dark brown lion. "Even though you're one."

Kovu snarled before turning. He sent one last look at Kiara before running off. Amia glared at the retreating form before looking at her friend and queen.

" You don't have to do this."

Kiara sighed, knowing where this was going. "I have to. No more lives can be taken because of me."

Amia watched with her ears back against her head as she watched her friend pick up her newborn son and enter the middle den. Sighing heavily, she followed.

-O-

 _Three Months Later_

"Five, four, three, two, one! Ready or not, here I come!" a bright golden cub yelled excitedly as he turned and scanned the plains for his friends.

As he searched for his friends, he spotted a pair of dark green eyes from a nearby bush. The golden cub grinned his bright orange eyes shined as he crouched low, with a steady breath, he pounced. Sending whoever was behind the bush tumbling. The golden cub soon found himself looking into a pair of dark green eyes under him.

"Ha, pinned ya!"

A six month old pale beige cub rolled her eyes before pushing the younger one off. "Alright. You got me, now get off!"

The three month old golden cub was about to retort when a light blue featured hornbill landed on a rock. Her sharp pale green eyes on the two cubs. "Young Prince Seth. You mother wishes for you and your friends to return to the caves."

The golden cub nodded in understanding before stepping off his friend. "Okay Zahra. I'll go gather everyone."

The hornbill dipped her head before taking flight. The pale beige cub waited until the bird was gone before turning to the prince. " We're not going back right away, are we?"

Seth sighed, "We got to, Furaha. My mom has been on edge lately and I don't want to put any stress on her. So I try to be the good little prince and son I'm so pose to be."

Furaha didn't know how to respond to that. So she followed the younger cub towards where the others ran off to. Seth lept on a log and scratched three times. Not a moment later three cubs came running over.

"Is the game over or you just gave up?" a golden yellow cub smiled, his dark orange eyes on the three month old prince.

A light cream cub rolled her pale blue eyes. "Shut up, Kion!" then she turned to Seth. "What's going on?"

Seth lept off the log and headed towards the caves. "My mother wants everyone home. I don't know why."

He didn't wait for a response before trotting off. The four cubs shared looks before following the prince. When the five cubs reached the caves Kiara was sitting outside waiting. The golden orange lioness smiled at the cubs before nuzzling each one.

"Go inside. I need a word with Seth."

The other cubs entered the den after glancing at their friend. Kiara waited until she and Seth was alone. The golden cub looked up with wondering orange eyes. "Mommy...am I in trouble?"

Kiara sighed before looking at her son. "Seth, you're going to be a big brother."

Seth did not see that coming. He knew his mother was expecting him to say something but he couldn't not when he has something that's been bugging him. He took a deep breath before looking up. "Mom. I'm three months and I really would like to know who's my father?"

Kiara looked at her son with budging eyes. She knew that the question was coming but she wasn't expecting it this quick. She wanted to answer but she choked up. She lowered her head and folded her ears back as she let the salty tears fall.


	7. Chapter 7

**I really appreciate all your reviews Snowflakexx, Emolichic1, TMNTMentalistTLK lover and Travass. I agree with all of you and I believe that Kovu is the most hated among the readers besides Zira. But unfortunately, it gets worse. The song used is Colors of the wind from Pocahontas, I just changed a few words.**

Kiara didn't know how to respond to her son. She didn't want him to be scared. So she tried to give her son what he wanted without giving to much. "He's dead." As though she didn't want to lie to her cub but in a way Kovu was dead to her.

The golden cub looked down with his dark brown ears against his small head. "Oh." with a shakey breath Seth looked up with teary eyes. "How did he die?"

Kiara groaned before she sighed sharply. "Seth, can you just leave it at that!"

Seth ears perked a bit before he frowned. "You have been promising to tell for the longest! What has he done for you to keep him a secret!"

The golden orange lioness groaned, she was really trying not to be harsh but her son was really making that hard. "I'll tell you when you're older-"

"Why can't you tell me now!"

Kiara glared at her son as she stood. "You want to know who your father is?!" she growled. "That monstrous lion that call himself a king!"

Seth's orange eyes widen as he took what his mother just revealed. "Kovu's my father?" then the shock turned into from sadness to anger. "And you never told me?! How could you keep something like that from me!"

Kiara sighed, her patience was thinning very quickly. "I was trying to protect you!"

Seth didn't understand, all he knew was that his mother wasn't who she thought she was. Her words hit spot and he had to know what she meant. "Protect me? From what?"

Kiara snarled, why couldn't he just drop it. "From the fact that your father didn't want you!"

It was harsh, the way she told him but at moment she didn't care. At least until she saw the tears fall is when she realized her mistake. She sighed heavily before she took a step forward. "Seth, I-"

The golden cub stepped back with hurt in his tear filled eyes. He strunk back with his ears flat against his head. With a broken sob, Seth turned and ran. Ignoring the calls of his mother.

"Seth! Come back, I'm sorry!"

A heavy sigh caused the golden orange lioness to look behind her to see her mother standing in the middle den entrance. "Kiara."

Kiara sat with a long sigh. "I guess you heard."

The peachy cream lioness nodded before moving to sit by her daughter. "The whole pride heard and you were out of line."

Kiara looked up with tears in her own eyes. "He just wouldn't give up."

Nala sighed deeply. "If I recall correctly, you gave your father a rough time with Kovu. You just didn't give up the possibility that Kovu could be good."

Kiara frowned, turning her head. "Don't remind me. Because of my stupidity father is dead."

Nala placed a paw on her daughter's. "Your father would be proud of the lioness you became. But y must find Seth before his father or Zira does. I witnessed what a poisoned heart can do. Because of it, your father and grandfather are not here."

Kiara thought about what her mother said and bolted into the plains without another thought. Hoping and praying that Kovu didn't corrupt her son.

-O-

Seth walked through the savannah, aimlessly. He had no idea where to go or where he was going. He didn't even know where he was. His mother always kept him and his friends close by. He didn't know why, until now. Seth was lost with his talk with his mother. He called his father a monster, did she think of him as a monster as well. The sound of a zebra belting caused the golden cub to run towards the source. He hid behind a bush and seen a group of lionesses trap a zebra foal as it's mother cried in disppear. Seth watched with wide, fearful eyes as a light tanned lioness similar to Ms. Chloe pounced on the foal, killing it instantly. He stepped back with a gasp to bump into a leg. He looked up with fearful eyes to to stare into bright orange orbs of his mother. Forgetting about what she said, he lunched himself on her leg and cried. What he just seen was horrible.

Kiara had tears in her own eyes. She was standing there watching as her so pose of been sister in law killed that foal. She wrapped a paw around her son and pulled him close. "I'm sorry."

Seth looked up and Kiara seen all the emotions running in the cub's eyes. It reminded her of when her father taught her that lesson after she met Kovu. She nuzzled him before she started to sing.

 _You may think I'm heartless and cruel_

 _And you must have a heart full of questions_

 _But still I cannot see_

 _If the heartless and cruel one is me_

 _How can there be so much that you don't know?_

 _You don't know_

Seth looked up at his mother before following her gaze to a nearby field where it was burnt and lifeless.

 _They think they own whatever land they land on_

 _The earth is just a dead thing they can claim_

 _But I know every rock and tree and creature_

 _Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

By now mother and son was walking away. A family of cheetahs caught his attention. It reminded him of the times he used to spend with his mother.

 _They think the only lives who are important_

 _Are the ones who look and think like them_

 _But if they walk the footsteps of a stranger_

 _They 'll learn things they never knew_

Seth was in a trance from the words of his mother song. As they continued their walk a pack of wild dogs playing caught his gaze.

 _Have you ever heard the cry of a wild dog to the blue corn moon_

 _Or asked the grinning leopard why he grinned_

 _Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains_

 _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind_

 _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind_

Seth watched as his mother began to run, he smiled as they began to run across the plains.

 _Come run the hidden pine trails of the jungle_

 _Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth_

 _Come roll in all the riches all around you_

 _And for once never wonder what they're worth_

Kiara and Seth lept off a high ledge and landed on their backs. Before they ran and stood on a low ledge close to a nearby river.

 _The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

 _The heron and the creatures are my friends_

 _And we are all connected to each other_

 _In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

Seth and Kiara stood on the very tree that Kiara and Simba stood those years ago as a welcoming breeze ruffed up their furs.

 _How high will a tree grow_

 _If you cut it down, then you'll never know_

 _And you'll never hear the cry of wild dog to the blue corn moon_

 _For whether we are a pridelander or a rogue_

 _We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains_

 _We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_


	8. Chapter 8

**ChillPillBerry, TMNTMentalistTLK lover and Travass I really appreciate your reviews. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter.**

Night had claimed the Pridelands, thousands of twinkling stars shined across the dark sky. Kiara and Seth laid on their backs looking at the different shapes and pictures the stars made.

"Mommy?"

Kiara looked over to her son with bright orange eyes. "Yes, my son?"

Seth took a moment and continued to look at the sky before moving his equally bright orange eyes to his mother. "What are stars?"

Kiara looked down as tears started to fall. "Your grandfather used to tell me that all the Great Kings and Queens are up there."

Seth noticed the cracked in his mother's voice. He rolled over to his stomach before standing and walked over to his mother. Where he nuzzled into his side. "What happened to grandpa?"

The golden orange lioness sighed before pulling her son close. "Seth, I want you to know everything that happened. Your grandfather, why I'm not with your father but not now." Seth knew there was more and waited for his mother to finish. "Everyone in our family has had their cubhood ripped from them. Even me..."

Seth looked confused as he tilted his golden head. "But Grammy Nala said you had a great cubhood. Aside from grandpa being over protective."

Kiara fought the erge to sob at the word over protective. Her father wanted to keep her safe and she disobeyed him. He only wanted her to not go through what he went through and she thought that he was just keeping her back. A small paw on her leg brought her out of her head-thoughts and shook her head. "No. I never told your grandparents because I knew they would be out for blood. Another thing I should of done but didn't. Everyone that heard how I met your father, was told that when Zira showed herself, my father was already there. No, Zira had popped up for the second time after your grandfather showed. The first time was when your father and I was attacked by crocodiles. Your father had fallen in an I was about to save him but she showed up and attacked me. She hit me, giving me a deep gash on the side, causing me to fall in the water. I didn't know how to swim and I almost drowned. Until I used a crocodile to get the levage I needed to get above the water. Zira was no where to be found. So I jumped on another crocodile and saved your father before he was eaten. My parents thought it was from the crocodile attack, that I told them about but it wasn't."

Seth looked down and had tears in his eyes. Kiara nuzzled him before sitting up. "I..."

Kiara licked the golden cub's head, messing up the small golden fur that's on his head. "I promise you that when your mane starts to grow I'll teach and tell you everything. As for now, have fun with your friends."

Seth nodded and was going to say something but a yawn caused Kiara to chuckle. " It's bed time for you, my little prince."

Seth didn't even try to argue. Besides that they done enough of that but he was really beat. Kiara grabbed him gently by the scruff of his neck before walking off. The distance between the field and the caves was quite short but when Kiara did reached her destination, she wished she hadn't got at all. Not only was her grandmothers and mother sitting outside of the dens but also that lion she had the displeasure of encountering was also there. Sarabi caught sight of her granddaughter and walked over. Taking the now sleeping cub and entering the middle cave with her best friend and daughter in law.

Kiara inhaled and exhaled before glaring at the light cream lion. "What are you doing here?"

Kavan smiled, his pale blue eyes lighting up. "Kiara..."

Kiara narrowed her orange eyes as she growled. "It's Queen Kiara to you and I repeat, what are you doing here."

Kavan took a deep breath, "Kovu sent me to keep watch but-" Kiara snarled, baring her teeth. "But I'm here because I was told. I'm here because it's where I want to be." he sighed deeply. "I don't understand how or why but I like you, no I really like you. Ever since that day at burial sight I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Kiara snarled before she started to pace. Why was this happening to her? She looked at him and growled, "What do you from me?"

"I humbly ask to join your pride?" Kavan stated before taking a step back and bowed.

Kiara's eyes grew wide and she had a flash back,

A Couple of Years Ago

She watched as her rescuer stood straight and her father in the eyes. "I humbly ask to join your pride?"

Her father immediately growled, "No! You were banished with the other Outsiders."

Kovu took a step back and closed his green eyes. "I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for what I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

Her snarls and paces around as her mother looks at him hard.

"Simba... you owe him your daughter's life."

"Mmm..." the royal majordomo nodded in agreement with the queen. "Yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception."

Her father paces a few moments more then comes to a decision. "My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are."

Kiara wished with all her might now that her father had made an exception. But she neither could send the other away. Kovu requested it but that doesn't mean that she has to like it. She didn't even know what to think about his confession. She growled before turning to enter the middle den. "I reserve judgement. Then I'll see what side you are on."

Kavan watched the golden orange lioness entered the den before a clearing of a throat caused him to look behind him to see his sister, who was staring at him.

"What?"

Chloe giggled and said "You like the queen."

The light cream lion's pale blue eyes gasped before glaring. "How did you know?"

The light tanned lioness chuckled amused by her brother. "A sister knows." then she grew serious. "But, you have to work hard to show her you are not Kovu."

Kavan nodded, Chloe smiled before motioning her brother to follow.

-O-

"Dad?"

Kovu looked from the pale grey lion to his son. "What is it, Kali?"

The five month dark brown strunk back from the growl in his father's voice. "Um...you promised to show how you rule the kingdom."

"Sire, if you will." Kovu dipped his head for his lieutenant to continue. "You could bring the boy along to deal with that problem that Kareem is over seeing until you get there."

Kovu thought about what the pale grey lion said before nodding. Kali grinned before he stood and followed the older lions down priderock. When they had reached the western borders there was a grey-beige lioness on the ground. When Kali got closer he seen that the lioness was barely breathing and a small tawny beige cub looked up at the sandy brown lion that stood over, possibly her mother. Kali looked at his father to see his reaction.

The dark brown lion looked at his son. "Kali, pay attention. When you're king you must know how to deal with the pests that enter your kingdom." he then turned his emarald gaze on the barely breathing lioness. "What are you doing in my lands!"

The lioness wanted to answer but the sandy brown lion attacked her gravely and she could feel the life leave her body. Kovu knew that the rogue was dying, it was his rule. If anyone trespasses, they're to be killed. Amia and her bastard cub had gotten lucky with Kiara showing up. A small sob caused him to look at the cub that was hiding behind the now dead lioness. He grinned, this will be the fifth rogue that entered his kingdom with a cub that he quickly killed. He'll have pleasure in doing it again. Kovu went to raise his paw to end the young lioness life but he was soon tackled. When he stood he seen Kavan knock Abasi and Kareem away before grabbing the cub and ran off.

Kovu snarled, hate burning through his green eyes. "Kavan! You will regret you ever crossed me!"

Kavan was more than two yards away when he heard Kovu's threat. He closed his eyes and groaned before he continued on running with the shaken cub hanging from his jaws.


	9. Chapter 9

**Snowflakexx, Travass, TMNTMentalistTLK lover and ChilPillBerry I really appreciate your feedback.**

"How is she, Rafiki?" Kavan asked as the mandrill exited the side den.

The sherman held on to his staff and took a deep breath. "De young lioness will be fine. Some rest and a lot of care. Now I must be on my way."

Kiara dipped her head with smile before watching the old primate limp away. Closing her eyes, she snapped them open a second later and directed them on the male sitting not far from her. "Explain yourself! Why did you do? Was it so you could get on my good side!"

Kavan was numbed at what to say, the lionesses around turned their attention to their queen. As Sarabi and Nala walked out of the middle den. Kiara snarled as she stood and started to pace.

"No Outsider in their damn right-"

"I am not a Outsider!" the light cream lion roared, taking everyone by shock. "I'm a Pridelander, like you and everyone else in this small pride of yours."

Kiara growled, her orange eyes burning. "Do you think I'm a fool! You came when those monsters took over my father's kingdom!"

Kavan sighed heavily, he might as well tell her. Especially if he wants any chance with Kiara. "I was born in the Pridelands."

Kiara looked shocked and confused before looking at her mother and grandmother. The dark beige lioness nodded. Kiara turned back to Kavan who was looking at her. She can see the tears at birm of his eyes. Kavan could feel the confusion coming off the younger lioness in tidal waves. With a deep breath he continued,

"My father was your grandfather's lieutenant. He was forced to become Scar's lieutenant when he became king by pride law. My mother was apart of Zira's pride, her younger sister actually. When my aunt came to the Pridelands is where my parents met and fell in love. I was born a week before Nuka."

"I don't understand. If you was born in the Pridelands, than how come you..." Kiara shook her head, trying to understand it all. "You were a Outsider!"

Kavan nodded before turning his head. "But not a very proud one. After my aunt killed your brother, your father exiled her and any who followed her. My mother didn't want to leave but my grandmother manipulated her into going saying that your father wouldn't want his son's murderer family in his kingdom. My father left, he didn't want nothing to do with Zira and only had to deal with her because she was queen. I never seen him since and he never got to meet Chloe. My mother was expecting during the exile unlike my cousin. Kovu was born the night Nala left to find help."

Kiara was speechless. She knew about Kopa's death a bit after her father's death, made her hate Kovu and his family even more if that was possible. She didn't want to believe his story but he gave more of a heartful story than Kovu did back at the fire rescue. There was real tears in his eyes and the pain on his face was real. She all of sudden felt the need to comfort him but she fought that need down. With a snarl she left the gathered pride and went in the middle den. Kavan watched the golden orange lioness with tears running down his face. Sarabi and Nala gave the young lion sympathetic looks before following the Royal pride queen.

-O-

"Zahra!"

A creamy tan lioness with a scruffy creamy tan tuff on her head groaned before walking over to the pale tan lioness. "Yes, Zira."

Zira snarled, her red eyes flashing with anger. "What have you done! Both of your children have betrayed us!"

Zahra frowned, her electric blue eyes full of different emotions before she lifted her head. "As I recall correctly, those children are your niece and nephew."

Zira growled, baring her teeth. "Not anymore! I disown them like you will disown them."

Zahra couldn't believe that her sister could just toss aside family. But then again, that's what she did to poor Nuka. Now her nephew is somewhere with his father, unfortunately. The creamy tan lioness wanted to say something but before she could say anything her ears twichted at the sound of apporching paws. She moved her eyes up to see Nyara walking towards them with a old creamy white lioness with a light brown stripe that leads to a light brown tuff on her head.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

The old creamy white lioness narrowed her electric blue eyes at her youngest daughter. "I'm here to speak to you about that abomination, you call son."

Zahra looked confused at what her mother was saying. The greyish lioness caught the look and sighed. "Kavan has betrayed Kovu for Kiara. He's in love with her."

Zahra gaped and was about to protest but her mother snarled. "Scar has been so kind to us when we had nothing. Then that brute goes and kill our savoir, now my grandson has fallen in love with that brute's daughter. I will not stand for it!"

"And you won't." Nyara said with a grin. "I'm pregnant again and I will not have one of those...bastard children take what is rightfully my own. When Kiara gives birth and it is a male, we will attack them both. But for right now, focus on the cub she already has."

"Are you crazy!" Zahra roared. "That cub is Kovu's son! He will have all our heads!"

Nyara grinned at the older lionesses. "Then we make it look like a accident."

While Zira and her mother gave snarls of agreement, they weren't aware of a pair of brown eyes watching.


	10. Chapter 10

**Turned - By - William AKA Spike, Travass, TMNTMentalistTLK lover and Snowflakexx the reviews are highly appreciated. By the way, the character Jasiri, I do not own. She rightfully belongs to TMNTMentalistTLK lover.**

Johari blinked her sapphire blue eyes open to jump from shock at seeing a golden cub looking at her with bright orange eyes. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Seth took a step back before lowering his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Seth and you are in the Pridelands. Well, the part that my mother rules."

The tawny beige cub looked tooken back. "You're a prince?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Kind of. What's your name?"

Johari blushed before smiling lightly. "Johari."

Seth smiled before standing. "My friends and I are going exploring and...would like to come?"

Johari smiled before standing. Seth grinned before leading the younger cub out the den. Where the the golden cub was tackled by a light blur. Johari watched as the blur turned out to be a light cream lioness cub with small light cream fur sticking up on her head. Seth laughed before giving the young female on him a light push before he stood.

"Guys, this is Johari." Seth smiled at the tawny beige cub. Then he turned his orange eyes towards the four cubs, starting with the light cream one. "Johari, this is Skye, Furaha, Matthew and Kion."

Kion frowned before sticking out his tongue. "Yuck! Another girl."

Furaha rolled her dark green eyes before smiling at Johari. "Don't pay that goof no mind. We're excited to have another girl."

Johari smiled grateful for the nice words. But as the group head out from the caves, she stuck close to Seth. Which went unnoticed by Skye, she was only a month like Johari but she had an uneasy feeling that she just couldn't shake. A nudge to the shoulder caused her to shake her head before she looked into the dark green eyes of her friend, Matthew.

"What's wrong?"

Skye didn't know what was wrong, so she just brushed the creamy beige cub's question off. "Nothing is wrong. What made you ask?"

Matthew smiled at his young friend. "Normally, you'll be by Seth's side. Why the sudden change?"

Skye didn't know how to answer that so she kept quiet. But deep down she knew is was because of Johari. The light cream cub was snapped out of her thoughts by rustling nearby. She sudden felt a wave of fear hit her before she moved her pale blue eyes towards the front of the group.

"Seth!"

The golden cub stopped walking along with the others and looked over his shoulder. The look on Skye's face caused him to turned completely around with concerned orange eyes. "Skye? What's wrong?"

Skye shook her head and stepped back. "We should head back."

Kion was about to say something smart but a loud roar caused him to freeze. The group of seven looked towards the tall green grasses to the west before a greyish lioness jumped through followed by a sandy brown lion.

Seth remembered his mother warning him about this lion and looking at the lioness and lion, he knew they wasn't here to say hello. "Run!"

The cubs scattered, causing the lion and lioness to grin before giving chase.

-O-

"King Kovu, sir?" a greyish-brown lioness asked as she stepped in the main cave.

The dark brown male stepped out of the shadows with a annoyed glare. "What is is now, Jara?"

The greyish-brown lioness took a step back and took a deep breath before lifting her head. "I'm here to report a treachery."

Kovu walked towards the rocky slope before turning to face the lioness. "Who might be the trader in our mist?"

Jara sighed heavily, it was now or never. "My sister, my king."

Kovu had turned from his sister in law and was looking at his kingdom that he rightfully gain before he snapped his green eyes towards the greyish-brown lioness. "Nyara? What has my queen done?"

Jara took a step forward and shook her head. "No. It's what she's about to do. Nyara is out right now to kill your son from Kiara."

Kovu looked at Jara for a while before he scoffed. "She's doing me a favor. I don't need any reminders of-"

"How you are a heartless and cruel!" Jara snarled, her brown eyes full of disgust. "We're talking about your son!"

Kovu snarled at Jara, he apporched with bared teeth. "I am king! I push the law! If I want that brat of Kiara's dead, so be it! There's nothing you could do about it!"

Jara felt sick as she watched Kovu head down the rocky slope. She couldn't believe he was so barbarous. She shook her head, she wouldn't stand by and let that poor cub get killed by her sister and his father. She quickly lept down the slope and bolted through the plains. She didn't get very far before she ran into something. Jara looked down and frowned at the cub at her paws. "Jasiri, what are you doing out here?"

The two month old rusty brown cub looked up with big brown eyes. "Mom, I saw Mr. Kavan by the watering hole."

Jara sighed in relief. She has the help she needs. "Alright. Now I want to to go to the Royal pride, tell Queen Kiara that her son is danger."

Jasiri wanted to protest but figured her mother would explain when she got the chance. Nodding the rusty brown cub ran off towards the caves as Jara headed in the direction of the water hole. Praying that they won't be too late.


	11. Chapter 11

**Emoilichic1, TMNTMentalistTLK lover and Travass thanks for the feedback. Not directly, but I tried to put a inner Scar to him. As for Vitani, you have to wait and see.**

Seth ran as fast as his legs would run. His throat started to tighten as his lungs began to brun. He could feel his scrape and tare as they pounded against the hard ground. He knows it's life or death but he could feel the adrenaline leave his system as his body began to shut down from exhaustion. He didn't know where to run but he had to hide somewhere. But unfortunately as a new burst of energy and adrenaline ran through his veins the golden cub felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Let me go!"

Nyara chuckled before snarling in the cub's face. "Don't count on it." then she nodded to Kareem.

The sandy brown lion growled before tossing Seth. The cub flew through the ground before landing hard and tumbled across the dusty ground. Kareem avanched before striking the young cub, sending him rolling before he stopped in a cloud of dust. Seth looked up with a busted lip and his right eye was shut as four claw marks ran down his face. Kareem laughed before he hit the cub again, his claws digging deep into Seth's side. Seth rolled through the dirt and glass, landing on side uninjured side with a moan. He could barely lift his head before Nyara walked up and gave the young prince a hard swipe, Seth tumbled like a cart wheel before landing on his injured side, breathing heavily as blood stained his golden brown fur.

Nyara grinned satisfied before looking at the sandy brown lion. "Finish him."

Kareem smiled before he crouched low and just as he was about to pounced a loud roar echoed through the air causing Kareem and Nyara to look up. Before the two could prepare themselves a light blur pounced through the air and landed on Kareem.

When the dust cleared Nyara snarled baring her teeth. "Kavan!"

The light cream lion striked the sandy brown lion across the face before roaring in pain as he felt teeth and claws dig into his back. Kavan growled before turning his head and grabbed Nyara's leg, before tossing him off of him. Kareem charged but Kavan ducked and turned before hitting the sandy brown lion across the face, sending him into a rock head first. Kavan snarled before gently grabbing Seth and ran off towards the caves. Just before the young cub lost consciousness, his heavy lidded eyes spotted the figure of his father standing on a nearby hill.

-O-

Jara snuck around the back of priderock. She had to collect her son but she had to do it without being seen. She had commented treason and Kovu doesn't take too kindly to traders. Even though...he's the worst that come. But as she reached the cave she was greeted by the snarling face of her mother.

"Looking for something?" the dark grey lioness snarled before removing her paw to dark brown male cub, no more than a few weeks old.

Jara felt the blood run cold. "Mom...please?"

Garufi snarled as she put a paw on her grandson's back. "Please what! You treacherous girl! You will never amount to anything!" with a growl she pressed hard on the tiny cub's back, eventually breaking the newborn's spine causing him to die quickly.

"No, my baby!" Jara cried with tear filled eyes but her eyes soon widen in fear as Abasi exited the den along with Kovu.

"You fool. You have some right showing up here after interfering with royal matters!" Kovu snarled his lips curving back, showing off his teeth.

Jara wanted to shout but her daughter was waiting for her but she knew that she would never have the chance to escape Abasi and Kovu. To save her last cub's life she swiped at the nearest lion, catching her mother in the side of the neck. Abasi roared before pouching, after the pleasing sound of a crack the pale grey lion stepped back with blood dripping from his white muzzle. Jara laid with her neck at a sickly angle with blood pouring from her mouth. Kovu grunted before leaving the dead lioness to the valtures with Abasi following. Garufi looked at her daughter before scoffing and trotted off into the pride's cave.

Vitani had seen the whole thing and was petrified to think that the lion she mated with to help the very lion to who just killed her best friend, strengthen his pride. Jara was there when she needed comfort when her mother killed Kopa. She was the only decent one in her family, she really didn't like her. She was so much like her mother and she didn't want to deal with another Zira. Now that support is gone, she doesn't have her sister with her no more. The light tanned lioness turned to come face to face with someone she didn't want to see, her brother.

"I know you must feel some type of way but know it was for the best. For our father."

Scar. Everything has been about him, she has lost so much for a lion she doesn't even remember. Vitani looked up at the dark brown male, her teeth back in a snarl. "Scar! Scar! Scar! All I hear is Scar, what about me? Don't you stop and think what you and your freak show is going effect me!"

Kovu snarled before raising his paw but before he could hit his sister the dark king was was tackled by a bright colored lioness. The lioness was quite beautiful, she was a few shades lighter than the sun. A shoved caused Vitani to shake her head and look into the older lioness' pale green eyes.

"Child, run!"

Vitani finally out of the shock ran off with the golden lioness running after her. They had been running for more than two miles when Vitani had to know. She skitted to a stop causing the golden lioness to stop and turn.

"Why you stop?"

Vitani looked around before landing her electric blue eyes on the lioness. "Why did you save me?"

The golden lioness sighed before pinning her ears down. "I couldn't let him kill you."

Vitani frowned before narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

The lioness lowered her head as tears fell from her eyes. "Because I'm your aunt..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Turned - By - William AKA Spike, TMNTMentalistTLK lover and Snowflakexx I'm am grateful for the reviews. Along with the follows and favors, thank you. The song used is I wanna hold your hand by the Beatles, I just switched a few words.**

Vitani stared at the golden lioness in shock. She shouldn't be because like her father, her Grandmother had many children besides her uncle and father, this lioness must be one of those many other children. She groaned, another connect to the lion that caused her so much heartache. " So, you're Scar's sister?"

The golden lioness' pale green eyes widen at the question before she scoffed in disgust. "I'm not Scar's sister."

Vitani looked confused as she thought about what this lioness said. How can she be her aunt when she's not Scar's sister and she's definitely isn't her mother's sister. The golden lioness noticed the confusion and sighed. She forgot that she believes that Scar is her father.

"My name is Thalia and I'm your father's oldest sister, your father Tojo."

Vitani sat with a unbelievable expression as she thought on what she heard. Some lion name Tojo is her father, not Scar. The lion she was raised to avenged, who caused her so much pain isn't her father. Thalia sighed, she knew this was going to be a big change for her but she had to know.

Thalia smiled lightly before nudging the younger lioness. "I'll answer any question you have but I must get back. Things are not well, thanks to Kovu."

 _Thanks to Kovu?_ Vitani was lost to what her brother or former brother did to the rebel pride. Figuring that she'll find out soon enough she stood and followed the golden lioness. The walk from Priderock to the caves wasn't very far, considering that where Vitani and Thalia stopped was just behind a hill that was in front of the caves. Just as aunt and niece reached the caves Kiara was sobbing as Sarabi and Nala tried to console her. Sarafina sat by Amia as Kavan laid while Chloe cleaned his wounds. Most of the Royal pride was sitting around waiting anxiously for what Rafiki has to say.

Just as Thalia walked over to Sarafina, Rafiki exited the den. Kiara lifted her head before rushing over to the mandrill, her eyes were glisten with tears. "Please tell me my baby is okay?"

Rafiki sighed before he he took a deep breath. "De prince has been hurt very bad. His heart stopped beating four times. He's unconscious but it's a touch and go."

By now Kavan had walked over to know the outcome of the prince. Good thing he did, by time the sherman finished his report Kiara was in tears. Sobbing worst than before, the light cream lion walked towards the queen and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kiara buried her head in his light brown mane and let him comfort her.

"Kiara you have to be calm. It's not good for the cub." Kavan said trying to soothe the weeping lioness.

Kiara pulled back and wanted to shout but she couldn't. She felt dizzy before everything went dark. Nala gasped before running towards her daughter. She nuzzled the golden orange lioness before looking at the mandrill with tear filled turquoise eyes.

"What's wrong with her?!"

Rafiki shook his head before running a paw over the queen's neck. "She's under a lot of stress. She needs rest, I'll be back with some herbs."

Kavan watched the primate limp away before he put Kiara on his back and headed for the middle den. Thalia sighed before looking at Vitani, when the light tanned lioness caught the golden lioness' eye she stood and started to follow the older lioness.

-O-

Skye waited until the pride went into the middle cave. She had to be brave and not cry but that was being really hard. With her ears folded back, the light cream cub walked in the first cave to the left. Seth laid in the middle of the den with leaves wrapped around his body. She could still spot blood on his bright golden fur. She sat by Seth's side and let the tears fall. She likes Seth a lot, and now she might not get the chance to tell him how she feels.

Skye lowered her head as more salty tears fell from her pale blue eyes. "Yeah, I'll tell you something. I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I wanna hold your paw. I wanna hold your paw, I wanna hold your paw."

She closed her eyes as more tears fell before she sniffed up a bit of tears and continued to sing. "Oh please, say to me. You'll let me be your girl. And please, say to me. You'll let me hold your paw."

Skye wiped the tears away but they still fell. "And when we touch I feel so happy, that I can't hide. I can't hide..."

Skye stopped singing as she collapsed by Seth and broke down crying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Travass, TMNTMentalistTLK lover, Snowflakexx and Turned - By - William AKA Spike; thank you all for the reviews. Yeah, I agree last chapter was pretty sad and you're right, poor Kiara. Sorry about the late chapter, a new one will be up very soon.**

Vitani followed Thalia towards the watering hole that was nearby. The light tanned lioness sat and watched the older lioness, her suppose aunt drink from the water source. She had a lot of questions, she just didn't know which one to ask first.

Thalia walked over and sat in front of her niece. "You have a long history of your family but I know you want to get to your friend's cub."

Vitani looked up with concerned electric blue eyes. "Is Jasiri alright?"

Thalia nodded. "She's with some of the pride's cubs. Like your cousin."

Vitani stared at Thalia like she grown an extra head or something. "My cousin?"

The pale green eye lioness nodded with a smile. "Kion."

Vitani's eyes widened before she snarled and bared her teeth. "How am I related to Simba's brat!" the golden lioness looked at her niece. The light tanned lioness realized her mistake and sighed as she lowered her head. "Sorry. Bad habit."

Thalia understood, she has been around Zira all her life. She knows what the pale tan lioness is like, so being raised and taught to follow her hateful ways isn't pretty. "Maternal." when the younger female looked at her, her electric blue eyes full of confusion, she took a deep breath. "I'll give you the short version. Sarabi is your great grandmother, before she became mates with Mufasa she was originally intended to a young lion in the pride. But when Sarabi became pregnant, he left. Later she gave birth to two females, my mother and aunt. When they were teenagers, Mufasa had tooken Sarabi as his queen and by then they were expecting their cub..."

Vitani put it together. "Simba."

Thalia nodded before continuing. "Around the time of Sarabi's pregnancy, my mother and aunt became pregnant. My mother gave birth to triplets as my aunt gave birth to twins. Out of the triplets was me, your other aunt and father."

Vitani couldn't believe this but something wasn't right. "Is Zira even my mother?"

Thalia snorted. "Unfortunately."

Vitani stared at the golden lioness, she was slowly taking everything in. "What made her mate with a younger lion?"

Thalia in haled and exhaled before answering. "After Nuka was born, Scar disowned him. Your mother wanted a suitable heir to please Scar but there was a problem-"

"Auntie Tani?"

Vitani looked from her aunt to see a rusty brown cub. "Jasiri." the light tanned lioness pulled her adopted niece close and nuzzled her.

Jasiri held on to the light tanned lioness' foreleg before looking up with wondering brown eyes. "Where's mother?"

Vitani looked up from Jasiri to Thalia, the golden lioness smiled sadly before apporching the two. "Young lioness, I'm afraid your mother can't be with you anymore."

Jasiri knew what that meant, she lived between life and death too long not to. The rusty brown cub buried her head on Vitani's leg and cried.

-O-

Kiara never left Seth's side, even though she wasn't there right away. But it was for her, Seth and the unborn cub's best interest that she calmed down first before being there. It killed her from being away from her son but the stress wasn't what she needed and neither does Seth. It's been a week since the attack and her precious prince hasn't changed. He looks like he's lifeless but his chest is rising, barely. Kiara shut her eyes and let the tears fall before her ears flickered at the sound of paws apporching. The golden orange lioness opened her orange eyes and looked towards the sound to see Amia heading towards her.

"Nothing?" the creamy beige lioness asked her dark green eyes on the golden cub that laid in a coma.

Kiara shook her head before looking back to her son. "I'm just thankful Kavan got there when he did."

Amia giggled which caused the golden orange lioness to look at her with a raised brown eye brow. The creamy beige lioness stopped giggling and grinned. "Nadra and Chloe called it."

Kiara looked at her friend, completely confused by it all. "Called what?"

Amia shook her head before grinning. "That you'll fall for Kavan."

The Royal pride queen's orange eyes widen in shock. "That's ridiculous! I'll never fall for another Outsider!"

The creamy beige lioness didn't buy that. She and the others noticed that over the course of the week since Prince Seth's attack, Kavan and her cubhood friend, more like her sister has gotten close. Closer than when the light cream lion joined the Royal pride or Rebel pride as the outsiders like to call them. "Why is that?"

Kiara scoffed before going through the reasons in her head, even though she couldn't find any. "Um..we have nothing in common?"

Amia frowned before lowering her head but her eyes stayed on her friend. "You hesitated."

Kiara glared before standing and walking towards the den entrance. "Whatever. Kavan and I, will never be for the fact I don't have feelings for him."

Amia raised her head and gave the golden orange lioness a knowing look. "My mother used to say that denial isn't just a river."

Kiara rolled her eyes before turning her back to the few months older female. "I'm in denial, if it's true." Isn't it? She thought, surely it has to be. She couldn't handle another betrayal by a male she gave her heart to.

Amia shrugged before standing and stretched her stiff muscles. "I guess it wouldn't matter to you that Kavan left."

Kiara spun around with wide eyes that showed what she was truly feeling. "What do you mean he left!"

Amia stood straight before facing the golden orange lioness. "Rafiki told us about a rare flower that will help Seth. Kavan went to get it."

Kiara was trying to keep calm but she was failing miserably. "Where is he going?"

Amia frowned, she knew that Kiara had some point fallen for the older lion but she'll be really devastated. She looked in her friend's eyes and seen the longing. "He's going beyond the oasis. That's where the flower suppose to be."

Kiara sat, she couldn't hold herself up as her head lowered. Amia was right, she was being in denial. She has been afraid to love, she didn't want her heart to be stomped on. Might as well just kill her, but she couldn't stop the feelings for Kavan, no matter how much she tried. Now he'll be gone for four months. A long time for her baby to be close to death and long time she'll see the lion that made her smile in the darkest moments again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Travass, TMNTMentalistTLK lover and Snowflakexx thanks for the reviews. We can only hope that Seth recovers and Kiara let herself love. Here's chapter fourteen, enjoy.**

Kavan had travelled through the oasis faster than he thought, but he still has to find the flower. He didn't want to leave but Seth needs this special flower or the boy may never wake up. The crazy baboon told him that once he reached the land beyond the oasis, he still had to search for the flower and that can take time. The light cream lion was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the shadowy figures hiding in the grass, until he was knocked to the ground. A low snarl caused him to look up into a pair of light blue eyes, that seemed farmilar but he couldn't place it.

"Who are you, rogue!"

Kavan stood slowly to stand nose to nose with his attacker, to see a young light golden lion that was around the same age as him. "I'm sorry for crossing the borders but I had no idea this land was taken."

"Likely story trespasser!"

Kavan and the unknown lion looked to see a light beige lioness and a dark brown lioness walking over. The light beige lioness reminded him of Vitani, Kovu's sister, the way she has a light beige fur tuff on her head. The dark brown lioness glared at him with forest green eyes.

"You'll here to take over our little domain!"

"Amaris, get the king!" the light beige lioness barked.

The light golden lion glance at Kavan before running off into the lush green plains. The light cream lion was forced to turn his attention to the two angry lionesses. The light beige lioness, the oldest and looked to be around Kiara's mother age stepped up.

"Why are you really here?"

Kavan stood where he was as the lionesses circled him. "I'm here on a important mission."

The dark brown lioness laughed before looking at the older lioness. "Important mission, eh? How so?"

Kavan was really feeling uneasy and stepped back. "Life and death of a cub."

The two stopped circling and looked at the intruder, just as a new voice joined the group. Kavan and the two lionesses looked to see a light brown lioness walking over with narrowed brown eyes.

"What are you two doing?"

The light beige lioness rolled her light orange eyes. "Questing a intruder. Which is not of your concern!"

The light brown lioness glared before looking at the light cream lion. "What is it that you want, young lion?"

Kavan sighed before responding. "I'm here for the Star Flower."

The three lionesses shared a look before the light beige lioness turned and took a deep breathe. "Follow me."

Kavan looked confused but thought better to argue and followed the lionesses.

-O-

Kavan followed the lionesses to a mountain that sat on the edge of the land. A large entrance was carved into the base. The light cream lion took in the scenery and smiled at the sight of some cubs running around playing as lions and lionesses laid around. Just as the four reached the base, a large golden blonde furred lion stepped out of the base of the mountain along with a light beige lioness and a dull brown lioness.

"Girls, what's going on?" asked the golden blonde male, his light blue eyes that boar into the young light cream lion before landing on the three lionesses.

"Um..." Amaris stepped up from the golden blonde lion's side. "That's the intruder I was telling you about, father."

The light beige lioness looked the young lion over before shaking her head. "He's not an intruder, he's welcome here. He's family and apart of this pride."

The three lionesses shared confused looks, as well as the golden blonde male and the light golden lion. The light beige lioness with the creamy beige fur tuff looked at the older light beige lioness with confusion in her light orange eyes.

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

The golden blonde male nodded with his friend's daughter. "Yes, Salina. I would like to know as well."

Salina looked from the light cream lion to the large frame golden blonde male. "I'm surprised you don't see it, Asil." she then smiled warmly to the light cream lion. "After all, he's your son."


	15. Chapter 15

**Travass, TMNTMentalistTLK lover and Snowflakexx thanks for the reviews. I'm happy to know that you're interested in Kavan and Asil's background. Now you don't have to wait no more.**

"Salina, what are you talking about?" Asil asked with wide confused light blue eyes.

The light beige lioness sighed before looking at her friend. "You been trying to forget your past but how could you?"

Asil looked from Salina to the light cream lion before a farmilar memory came to him. Kavan stared at the golden blonde furred lion before stepping back as he remembered something, not knowing that he was having the same memory as his supposed father.

 _Under the grey sky a light cream cub with a scruffy creamy tuff on his head growled as loud a cub could as he crouched low._

 _"Very good, Kavan."_

 _The light cream cub looked up at a large frame golden blonde furred lion with wondering light blue eyes. "Really?"_

 _The golden blonde lion smiled proudly before nuzzling the cub. "You'll be ready for the guard in no time."_

 _Kavan smiled brightly and was going to ask the lion a question. When a young pale golden lion ran over with wide golden eyes, his black mane whipped around from the wind of his running._

 _"Asil! Come quick, you're needed back at Priderock!"_

 _The golden blonde lion looked from the cub to the young male. "Malka, what's on on?"_

 _The pale golden lion stopped in front of the older male and cub, before catching his breath. "Nala returned with the true heir."_

 _Asil's light blue eyes widened as he caught what the young lion said. "Simba's alive?"_

 _Malka nodded, his breathing returned to normal. "He's challenging Scar as of now."_

 _Asil looked from Malka to the light cream cub who was looking up with confused eyes. "Is the cubs hidden?"_

 _Malka scrunched up his salmon nose and raised a black eye brow. "Yes, but I hardly think that Simba would do anything to them. Even Scar's," then the pale golden lion thought about it and shook his head. "Maybe not Scar's."_

 _Asil was still looking at Kavan when the pale golden lion's words caught his attention. "What do you mean? That's not the way of royalty in the Pridelands."_

 _Malka nodded in agreement. That's not the way in the Pridelands. Even though his father goes by that law, but he plans on leaving and starting his own pride. "Scar is behind Mufasa's death and blamed it on Simba."_

 _Asil gasped, he never knew that Scar could be so cruel. He knows he disowned his daughters but this by far the worst. "Malka, take my son and take him where the other cubs are."_

 _Kavan gave his father a nuzzle before being picked up by Malka._

The light cream lion shook his head to exit the memory. He looked at the lion in front of him and growled. "You!"

Asil was tooken back by his son's reaction. Salina was right, he only was trying to forget what he left behind. Now he was looking at his grownup son, he couldn't be more proud. He took deep breath before taking a step closer. "I understand you're upset. But..."

Kavan snarled, his teeth bared. "But nothing! You shouldn't have left! Mom was pregnant when you ditched us!"

Asil shook his head before looking at his son. "Zahra was pregnant?" he sighed before inhaling and exhaling. "I didn't ditch you."

Kavan sneered his eyes full of hate. "I don't see the difference."

The golden blonde male looked at Salina, the light beige lioness gave the older lion a short nod. Asil sighed before looking back at his oldest. "Your mother and I grew apart after you were born. I never had met to hurt you but I feel in love with someone else and...around the time Kovu was born...you had a brother."

Kavan's eyes widened as he looked at the young light golden lion that he almost forgot called Asil father. Then he looked over at the light beige lioness and realized it. He looked at his father with tears streaming down his face. With a shake of his head, the light cream lion turned and ran.

"Kavan!"

Asil sighed as he folded his ears back. He really messed up.

-O-

During the two months Kavan was away, travelling Queen Nyara went into labour. Kovu was thrilled to be a father again, another cub to keep his father alive. Zira was happy as well, for along the same lines as her son. Her beloved Scar will live on through their grandcubs, that's all she could ask for. As everyone was sitting around, talking excitedly about the new cub, Kali sat like someone died.

"Why the long face?"

The dark brown cub grunted causing a creamy tan cub to roll her pale orange eyes. She kept looking, knowing that the prince would break soon enough. Like magic, Kali groaned before looking at the creamy tan cub. "I don't know why my dad wants more cubs."

"To keep your grandfather's legacy alive."

The cubs looked to see a greyish tanned lioness. The creamy tan cub nuzzled the lioness' leg before looking up. "What do you mean, mom?"

The grey - tanned lioness shook her head before nuzzling her daughter, messing up the curly creamy tan tuff on her head a bit. "Not now, Alida."

Alida nodded before going back to friend's side as Garufi walked over to Alida's mother. "Thana, we need you for a hunt."

Thana nodded and went to follow the dark grey lioness just as Kovu entered the den with Zira leading the way. Like when Kali was born, Nyara laid in the back with a cub in between her paws. This time the cub was dark tan, with the markings of a dark brown tuff on his head.

Kovu smiled, pleased with what he sees. "What's his name?"

Nyara ignored the fact that he just assumed that their new cub was a male. She just hope that if she was to get pregnant again, she won't go through any disappointment. Shaking her head, she nuzzled her new son and smiled proudly. "Silas."

Kovu dipped his head. He liked that name, he gave his son one last look before exiting the den. He was greeted by Abasi who bowed once he saw the king exit the den.

"Sire."

Kovu gave a low growl causing the pale grey lion to stand up. "Let the rebels know about the new birth and bring information about Kiara's condition."

Abasi nodded but bowed his head. "Sire, what about the boy?"

Kovu snarled and turned his emarald gaze somewhere else. "As far as I'm concerned, he's dead. Now go!"

Abasi dipped his head before running off down the rocky slope.


	16. Chapter 16

**TMNTMENTALISTTLK lover and Travass, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the love and trust that Kovu will get his. Enjoy chapter sixteen.**

Kavan ran at full speed across the unknown pride's borders back into the oasis. He had ran pretty deep when he realized he forgotten the flower. The light cream lion stopped and collapsed on the greenery ground. Everything that happened came rushing to the front of his mind. His father left for a younger lioness, Sarabi's daughter. He couldn't process it at the moment, the number one priority is to get the Star Flower and get it to the Pridelands straight away. Kavan sighed heavily before a yawn left his creamy white muzzle. He closed his eyes and laid his head on his paws. He had finally drifted off, and had been a sleep for no longer than a half an hour until a annoying noise from overhead disturbed him from his slumber.

Kavan groaned before opening his light blue eyes. He surely wants to stuff whoever that woke him up in a sink hole. He looked up at the sky, to be blocked by countless of large leaves from the trees that's scattered around the oasis. "Alright! You woke me up, what the hell do you want!"

There was a rustle in the tree tops, something was up there. From the way mutiple leaves fell to the oasis' floor. Kavan's ears twichted at the sound of light giggles, full of amusement. The sound of someone landing on the grassy ground caused the light cream lion to look towards the sound to see a young dark golden lioness.

"Always the hot head, Kavie."

Kavan's eyes widened as he knew only one lioness that called him that. "Faina?"

The dark golden lioness giggled before rolling her amber eyes. "Long time no see. How you been?"

Kavan sat and sighed. "Could be better." he looked up and smiled lightly. "What about you?"

Faina smiled and waved a light golden paw. "Nothing much. Just enjoying parenthood."

Kavan stared at his old friend before shaking his head. "You're a mother? Since when?"

The dark golden lioness smiled lovingly at the mention of of her cubs. "Yes, to two handsome boys."

Kavan smiled at the few months older female, almost forgetting about what happened back at the mountain base. That's when the flower came popping up. The light cream lion gasped before standing. "I'm sorry. But I have to go."

Faina stood as well and smiled broadly. "To get the Star Flower, right?"

Kavan turned and gaped at Faina. He was about to ask how she knew but remembered who greeted him and sighed. He should of figured it out. "Ufisa." then he looked at the smiling lioness. "Do you know where to find it?"

Faina grinned, "Of course. I'll tell you..." she pointed a claw up. "On one condition."

-O-

"How much longer?"

Kavan looked in front of him to see the border of the Outlands before turning to look behind him. Faina had shown him the flower, but her condition was that her family, that consists of her sisters and sons coming with him when he returned. Faina had left with her sisters the same night Nala left to find help. But they went in different directions, causing them to come across a unclaimed land. Where later Malka, Tojo, Tama, Kula and Chumvi along with their mothers met up and Malka was crowned king. Just now as he was returning with the forsaken flower in his muzzle, his father, brother and sister was tagging along with Salina. Basically everyone of Malka's pride was journeying with him towards Priderock, minus Malka and Kula, the light brown lioness was expecting and shouldn't travel. He shook his head, before looking to his side to see one of Faina's sisters, Toki.

"Hey, you alright?" the rich golden lioness asked with concerned green eyes.

Kavan didn't want to burden her with his problems and just shook his head. Toki didn't believe her old friend but dropped it and continued on. It took three months to get across the oasis and desert, a week to get through the Outlands. As they entered the Pridelands, they was greeted by Sarabi and Sarafina, who was told about the arival. Kavan dipped his head towards the old lionesses before running off towards the caves. Kavan was so excited to see Kiara again, he got to the caves quickly.

"I'm back..." the light cream lion breathed.

Kiara looked up from her son and grinned before rushing over and buried her head in the Kavan's light brown mane. "You're back!"

Amia smiled, she was with Kiara talking about cub names and what she's going to do when Seth wakes up. The creamy beige lioness watched the two nuzzle lovingly before leaving. After all, Rafiki needs to be notified that Kavan has returned.

Kavan smiled brightly at the golden orange lioness before he lost his breath. Kiara was heavily pregnant, he turned his gaze towards the cub to see no more cub but a teenager, with growing dark brown mane going down his neck and on top of his head was a tuff in between his father's tuff that hangs over his eyes and Simba's bangs. So his mane would be mixed between Kovu and Simba's, Kavan shook his head.

"I'm glad you're back." Kiara sobbed into the lion's mane.

Kavan smiled before looking towards the entrance to see Rafiki walking in. Following behind him was a rich golden furred lioness with a small turtle shell in her muzzle. Kavan and Kiara watched the Sherman smash the flower before mixing it with the water in the shell. Rafiki then poured the mixture into the young lion's mouth.

Kiara breathed out the breath she didn't know she was holding after the watching the liquid go down her son's throat. "What now?"

Rafiki sighed and pat the prince on his head before looking at Kiara. "We wait. This is his fight now, we just gave him a little boast."

Kiara leaned on Kavan, who nuzzled her. Her eyes were full of tears as she looked at her son. She closed her eyes and silently prayed,

 _Father, please return my son to me._


	17. Chapter 17

**Travass, TMNTMentalistTLK lover and Snowflakexx thanks for the reviews. As for Seth, you'll find out very soon. Also this may the longest chapter throughout the whole story. Enjoy.**

 _All he see was nothing but white. He was confused, wasn't he just with his friends...right, his father's mate had him attacked and he stood and watched. But still where is he? Shouldn't he be back at the caves with his mother? A bright light shinned caused him to closed his eyes. An unfamiliar voice made him open his eyes to seea rich brown lion with a black mane._

 _ **"Your father has a marvellous surprise for you."**_

 _A bright golden brown cub, that reminded of him of himself looked up with pleading orange eyes._ _ **"Please Uncle Scar."**_

 _Uncle Scar? Why does that sound familiar? He was into his head that he didn't notice that everything changed until a new voice joined him._

"Sad. Heartbreaking, really."

 _He jumped before looking to see a teen golden brown lion. He had a growing dark brown mane and farmilar orange eyes._ "Who are you?"

 _The teen chuckled before answering._ "I'm you."

 _He could feel the air leave his lungs as he stared at the golden teen. He couldn't be him, he was a cub...wasn't he?_

 _His older self, the weird teen smiled and laughed lightly causing him to look at the older male with confused eyes. "_ One in the same. Can hear your thoughts." _he huffed causing his older self to smiled wider before sighing._ "You have been in a coma for four months. Mother is almost due."

 _He been, well in a deep sleep for that long. He lowered his head as something occurred to him._ "Will I ever wake up?"

 _His self smiled before fading as another bright light flashed. He nearly forgotten how to breathe when he opened his eyes to see he was in the middle of a stampede._

 _ **"Zazu, help me!"**_ _the golden cub from before cried out to a fluttering blue hornbill._

 _ **"Your father is on his way."**_

 _ **"Hurry!"**_

 _He couldn't move, he wanted to help but he couldn't get his paws to move. A deep voice range through the area and his ears. He looked up on one of the ledges to see the rich brown lion, Scar. Such an odd name. He was with a large built golden lion with a bright red mane. His amber eyes scanning the stampede below._

 _ **"Hold on, Simba!"**_

 _He looked back at the cub to see him holding on to the old tree branch. So that's his Simba? Why does that name sounds familiar? He gasped as a wildebeest rammed into the whittling tree, nearly knocking Simba off his safe haven._

 _ **"Ahh!"**_

 _The large golden lion jumped down into the fray just before being knocked to the ground. He looked up, as another wildebeest rammed into the tree, snapping it and causing Simba to soar through the dust filled air. The lion, must be Simba's father grabbed him in mid air, before being rammed himself. Simba flew out of his father's muzzle and across the dusty ground. Simba's father grabbed him before putting him on a ledge. The two stared into one another eyes before the older lion was dragged back into the stampede._

 _ **"Dad!"**_

 _He scanned the sea of black and brown along with Simba for his father. A loud roar caused them to look up right as Simba's father leapt from the stampede to a nearby rock wall. He looked to see Simba climb up some rocks but he was still frozen. Simba's father voice got him to look up to see Scar looking down at the larger male._

 _ **"Scar, brother. Help me?"**_

 _So they're brothers, Scar could of been Simba's mother brother but he's Simba uncle on the father side. But if they're brothers, than why is he looking at Simba's father like that. The rich brown lion's emarald green eyes stared at his brother with cold hearted hate. In a quick motion Scar lunched his paws on to the golden lion, embedded his claws deep into the flesh. Mufasa roared, louder than before. He looked up with confused eyes as he tried to figure out what his brother was doing. Scar grinned before leaning over and whispered something in his brother's ear, even though he wasn't close he heard the words loud and clear._

 _ **"Long Lived The King."**_

 _Tears fell from his eyes, as he watched the golden lion fall. Not to mention the heart wrenching scream Simba cried as he watched his father fall, which blended with the golden lion's yell._

 _ **"Noooo!"**_

 _ **"Ahhhhh!"**_

 _After the stampede, he felt his body loosen up. When he realized he could move, he ran after Simba. To stop to see the cub tug on his father's ear._

 _ **"Dad. You got to get up. We got to go home."**_

 _Nothing. He had tears streaming down his face. Even more if that was possible when Simba cuddled under his father's limp paw. But everything changed when Scar walked over._

 _ **"Simba. What have you done?"**_

 _Anger and other emotions that seem forging built up. Simba looked up with teary eyes, that was so full of different emotions it broke his own heart._ _ **"It was a accident. He was trying to save me...I-I didn't mean for this to happen."**_

 _ **"Of course you didn't. No one ever means for this to happen. But the king is dead and if it wasn't for you, he'll still be alive."**_

 _That's ridiculous. It's his fault his nephew was almost trampled, his fault that Simba's father is dead._

 _ **"What would your mother think?"**_

 _ **"What am I going to do?"**_

 _His eyes widened as the rich brown lion bend down to eye level._ _ **"Run away. And never return."**_

 _Just as Simba ran off the area brightened before showing a light golden cub with a fluffy ginger brown tuff on his head. His eyes were a farmilar turquoise._

 _ **"Kopa."**_

 _The light golden cub, Kopa since he responded, looked up from plains below to see a scruffy rich brown cub with a light cream cub._ _ **"Hey guys. What's up?"**_

 _The rich brown cub looked at the light cream cub who looked like he didn't want to be there._ _ **"My mother invited you to our cave."**_

 _ **"But you don't have to go."**_

 _The rich brown cub glared at the light cream cub before looking at Kopa._ _ **"But she's expecting you."**_

 _Kopa looked between his friends before nodding. The light cream cub sighed before heading a different way._

 _ **"Kavan, where you going?"**_

 _Kavan ignored the light golden cub. Kopa shrugged before following the rich brown cub. Just as the two got to a cave entrance, the two was greeted by a farmilar pale tan lioness with blazing red eyes._

 _ **"Ah. Young Prince Kopa, a pleasure for you to be joining...your grandfather in the stars!"**_

 _Kopa looked up with confused eyes before a paw met with the side of his face._

"Enough! I don't want to see no more, please."

 _He had his eyes closed but shut them tighter after seeing another bright flash. He didn't want to see any more of that poor cub being attacked._

"Hey!"

 _He blinked his eyes open and looked up to see the cub from the stampede. The cub smiled lightly before walking towards him._

"That's some sad stuff."

 _He agreed but before he could say anything another flash flared before he saw...his grandma crying on a bulky golden furred lion with a lush red mane._

 _ **"Why would she do that!?" the peachy cream lioness wailed into the lion's mane.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry Nala. She blamed me for Scar's death, it wasn't. I hope you know that."**_

 _Nala nuzzled the golden lion before looking into the lion's orange eyes._ _ **"Kopa's death wasn't your fault, Simba."**_

 _Simba? Why is that name keep popping up._

"Seth..."

 _He quickly snapped his eyes towards the golden cub._ "How did you know my name?"

 _The golden cub looked down before looking up as a bright light flashed and the cub morphed into the golden furred lion that his grandma was crying on. That's when it hit him, his mother's words, everything. His grandfather witnessed his father's death, was blamed for it. That means that the lion that killed his great grandfather was his grandfather as well. How can someone do that to family?_

"I understand you have a lot of questions, my dear grandson. But with time it will be revealed."

 _He had no words, he was shocked, angry, sad. Then he looked up at the golden lion with his ears back._ "How did you die?"

 _His grandfather had a sorrow look that went straight to his heart._ "Do you really want to know?"

 _Did he? But he did, his mother wouldn't tell him right away. But he has to know, he just has to. His grandfather sighed before looking to the right, he followed his gaze to see his mother and...father walking through the Pridelands. Dozens of stars shinning brightly across the night sky. The two nuzzled lovingly before the two went different ways. His grandfather stood in the shadows of the den before walking over to his father._

 _ **"Pretty cold out here tonight."**_ _the golden lion then gave the young dark brown male a small smile._ _**"Why don't you come in?"**_

 _Kovu followed after Simba, when his grandfather had his back turned, Kovu looked out to the plains and nodded before turning his head just as Simba turned to look at the younger lion. The area flashed before he saw his grandfather and father walking across the dead plains his mother showed him._

 _ **"A fire is a killer. But what's left can grow into something special. If given the chance."**_

 _Kovu looked up at him just as dark laughter rang through the air._

 _ **"Simba. What are you doing out here? And so alone."**_ _the pale tan lioness grinned._

 _His grandfather snarled._ _ **"Zira."**_

 _Grandma! His grandmother smiled and it was the type of smile that would hunt him._

 _ **"Attack!"**_

 _His grandfather fought as many of his grandmother's lionesses off before he realized he had to run. His grandfather was a strong lion and as he watched him climb up a wall of logs. Before sadly watching him him pass out in front of his mother and two prey animals he never seen before._

 _ **"Kovu...ambush..."**_

 _His mother shook her head in disbelief._ _ **"No..."**_

 _The area brightened before he saw his grandfather on priderock. The animals was gathered around and the golden king had a heated gaze towards his father._

 _ **"You don't belong here."**_

 _His father looked up with pleading green eyes._ _ **"Simba, I had nothing to do with-"**_

 _ **"Daddy, please listen to him!"**_

 _ **"Silence!"**_ _he could feel the hurt of his mother as his own. She really loved his father at one point._ _ **"You asked for judgement when you first came. I pass it now."**_

 _The emotions from his mother was very overwhelming._

 _ **"Exile!"**_

 _ **"No!"**_

 _He had tears as his mother had tears in her eyes from watching his father get chase away._

 _ **"Father, please reconsider."**_

 _ **"No. You will not leave priderock without a escort."**_

 _ **"He loved me. For me."**_

 _ **"You are my daughter! You will stay away from him."**_

 _ **"You don't know him."**_

 _ **"He's following in Scar's paw prints and I must follow in my father's."**_

 _ **"YOU'LL NEVER BE MUFASA!"**_

 _That hurt. He really felt like he was in his grandfather's place. The area brightened again to show both of his parents rolling in dust cover plain before nuzzling lovingly._

 _ **"We are one."**_

 _His mother looked up as her eyes widened._ _ **"We have to go back."**_

 _ **"What! But we're finally together."**_

 _ **"Our place is with our prides. If we leave, they would be devided forever."**_

 _Thunder roared as lighting striked showing him a battle scene. His grandfather and grandmother circled the other, just as they were about to deliver blows his parents leapt in front of their respective parents._

 _ **"Kiara!"**_

 _His mother glared and was about to say something but his father roared before pouncing on his grandfather. The fight wasn't long and he had tears in his eyes as he watched his grandfather took his last breath after his father slashed his throat._

 **'It's my fault!'**

 _His mother. She must feel awful. She believed in change and his father took advantage of that. He frowned, they was going to pay. His grandfather was his hero and he'll do right by him._

"Your mother needs you, Seth."

 _Seth? That name seemed alien now. Now he knows what he has to do he needs a suitable name but what? He smiled as he realized what he was going to change his name to._

 _His grandfather smiled before fading as a extra bright light flashed forcing him to close his eyes._


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks Travass and Snowflakexx for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the chapter, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

He opened his eyes to only shut them quickly for the bright light blinded him. After a moment he tried again, this time a groan left his muzzle. His vision was blurry but then he could see clearly. His mother, looked down at him with teary eyes as Kavan sat by her with a small smile.

"You're awake!" Kiara cried before rushing over and nuzzled her son as tears fell from her orange eyes. "My poor Seth. I thought I lost you."

He stiffened, he really didn't want to go by that name anymore. He wanted to speak but his throat was scratchy and sore. The sound of someone apporching caused him to see Rafiki, he had a large turtle shell. After the mandrill put the shell in front of him, he quickly lapped the cold water that was in the shell. Once he felt he could speak, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I seen it mother."

His voice was raspy but starting to deepened. He was really growing up but there was nothing he could do but embrace it. Kiara looked at Rafiki, she had a look of concern until he shook his head. Kiara looked confused before turning her orange gaze on her son. "What did you see?"

Seth looked away, he had planned it in his head what he was going to say but now he's not so sure. What would they think? Would they think he's not worthy of being heir anymore? With deep breath he just said what he planned. "I seen the stampede. Great Grandpa Mufasa's death, Uncle Kopa's attack, how you once loved Kovu and...Grandpa Simba's death. That hurt me as well as the stampede. It was as though I was there."

Kiara looked horrified and looked at Rafiki. The Sherman smiled and nodded. The golden orange lioness looked at her son with sad eyes. "Who showed you?"

Seth looked at his mother and noticed how much she looked like his grandfather. "Grandfather. That's why I want to change my name."

Kavan decided to speak. Everything is so surreal. "What name did you have in mind?"

Seth sighed before responding. "After everything I want to be called Simba."

Fresh tears started up in Kiara's eyes. Her boy wants to be named after her beloved father. "I see no problem with it."

Kavan smiled brightly and nuzzled Kiara before turning to the young lion. "As do I. Welcome back, Simba."

Rafiki smiled before grabbing his staff. "I'll let everyone know what happened."

Kiara nodded before nuzzling her son as Kavan watched with a loving smile of his own.

-O-

"I can't believe that Seth is alive!" Johari smiled lovingly at the thought.

Skye rolled her pale blue eyes at the teen tawny beige lioness. "It's Simba."

Johari stopped smiling and glared at the light cream teen lioness. "He will always be Seth to me. I seriously don't know why he wants to be named after a dead lion."

Kion glared and bared his teeth as he growled. But stopped from the nuzzle from the pale beige teen lioness. "Thanks, Furaha."

Furaha smiled sweetly at the teen golden yellow lion and nuzzled into his small bright red mane. Then she turned her sights to the tawny beige teen. "You're very ignorant. Everyone knows who Simba is and what he stands for."

Johari rolled her sapphire blue eyes before frowning. "You can't speak to me like that. I'm your future queen!"

"Says who!" Matthew growled, the pale cream teen glared. He really didn't like the tawny beige female. Ever since after the attack of Seth-Simba, Johari been a pain in the ass. Because of the little time they spent together, she thinks they are destined to be together.

"I can't take this. I'm going to see Simba." Skye growled before running off towards the caves.

Matthew gave the younger lioness a sympathetic look before snarling at Johari. "You are so heartless."

Johari rolled her eyes before standing from her sitting position. "Do it look like I care. I'm a more suitable candidate for being queen that nobody." then she trotted off.

Kion glared at the younger lioness with hate in his dark orange eyes. "I really hate her."

Furaha and Matthew nodded in agreement before the headed in the direction of the caves.


	19. Chapter 19

**Guest, Snowflakexx, Travass and TMNTMENTALISTTLK lover thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you liked the chapter but there's no connection with the other pairing with Simba and Skye. I just like the name and had to pair her with Kiara's son. Now without further here's chapter nineteen. Enjoy.**

A few weeks went by and like magic, Simba recovered flawlessly. He became stronger and was ready to run around and be a teenager. Rafiki explained that the Star Flower has special powers beyond belief and that it's the reason why Simba recovered very fast. On one particular day Simba was in a game of catch with Matthew and Kion, where they tried to catch a melon. Simba currently had the melon and was heading towards base, a large tree by the watering hole but once he caught sight of what was at the watering hole he made a short stop, his quick stop caused the other two males to run into him.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" snapped Kion, glaring at the golden teen.

But Kion didn't get a response, he and Matthew shared a look before following Simba's gaze. Bending over, drinking from the water source was Skye but to Simba she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Matthew and Kion grinned before walking over to Simba's sides and sat.

"A beauty, isn't she?" Matthew asked with a smirk.

All Simba could do was nod before he shook his head after feeling that he was drooling. "Um...who is she?"

Matthew and Kion snickered before the pale cream teen answer with amusement in his voice. "Man, that's Skye!"

Simba couldn't find the right words to respond. He knew that when they were cubs that Skye was cute but dang, did maturity do her well and she wasn't even done. "That's Skye?" he just had to know for sure.

Kion smirked at his nephew, who was more like his brother same with Matthew. "Don't you remember your own best friend?"

The answer is yes and no. The day after he woke up all of the teenagers came to see him minus Skye. He asked them where she was, Johari said he shouldn't care about her and think about them being together while the rest said she's preparing for the first hunt that she and Furaha has to go on in a month. So he had no idea what Skye looked like until now.

"You know she likes you." Simba looked at the pale cream teen. "Since cubs."

He turned his orange eyes towards the beautiful female. As he looked he realized that he had always had a connection with her since cubs and now he knew what it was. To be frank he's glad he's figuring this out, because he can't take any more of Johari's advances. He can barely stand her at all, he didn't know what happen between the time he was attacked and now but he didn't like the new Johari. So he tends to put distance between them, but enough of Johari.

"I'll see you guys back at the caves."

Kion and Kion grinned before walking off snickering. Simba took a deep breath before heading towards the watering hole at a steady pace. Once he got there he became cramped and his voice was dry as he seen the beauty up close. Her fur was a beautiful light cream and from where he was standing smell of lavender. She had extra fur around her chest as well as some light creamy fur sticking up on her head. Truly unique but breath taking.

"Umm...hi."

Her gorgeous pale blue eyes turned towards him and he almost forgot to breathe. "Hi."

It was quiet for a moment before Simba sighed and walked closer. "I didn't see when the others came to see me."

Skye lowered her head as her ears folded back. "Big hunt coming up. Have to practice."

Simba didn't know how to go from there so he decided to mention something that he told no one about. That night after he woke from the coma he was visited in a dream by his grandfather. He showed him something that makes him smile whenever he thinks about it. "Ummm...I never told anyone but I had a dream where this beautiful cub had sung to me. Her voice was like a angel." he got nothing so he sung a few of what he remembered. "Oh please, say to me that you'll let me be your man. And please, say to me. You'll let me hold your paw."

Skye snapped her head up as a blush crept across her face. "You seen and heard that?"

Simba smiled and nodded. "I did and I have something to say." he lifted the younger lioness' head and pressed his nose against Skye's. "I'll love to be your lion."

Skye blushed even more before nuzzling into Simba's small dark brown mane. "As I'll love to be your lioness."

Simba smiled before closing his eyes as they sat and nuzzled lovingly.

-O-

Simba and Skye returned to the caves, side by side. Their bodies close as if they're one and their tails intertwined. Skye had her head on the golden teen's shoulder and was in a bliss as Simba's head was on hers. But their moment was cut when Sarabi ran over to the young couple.

"Simba! Where have you been? We have been looking for you."

Simba moved his head so he could look at his great grandmother right. "I was at the watering hole. Why? What's going on?"

The old dark beige lioness sighed heavily before turning. "Your mother went into labour."

Simba's eye's widened before running off with the two lionesses at his flank. Once he got to the caves he took a deep breath and looked at Skye who looked out of place. Simba smiled before nodding towards the cave. Skye smiled before following the golden male into the middle den where Kiara laid with two bundles in her paws.

Kiara smiled at her son before licking the cubs' heads. Then she smiled up at her oldest. "Where have you been?"

Simba blushed while kicking a few lose stones. "Umm..."

Kiara looked at the light cream teen female next to her son and smiled. "Welcome to the family Skye."

Skye and Simba lowered their heads in embrassment. Kiara giggled before purring causing the two young teens to look at the golden orange queen.

"Meet our newest members. Princess Kalani and Princess Kalila."

Simba and Skye looked at the two bundles of fur who was looking up with a pair of amber eyes and a pair of orange eyes. Simba nuzzled his sisters causing them to mew and purr. "They look like you mother. Especially the one on the left."

Kiara smiled at her son and sighed. "Thank goodness. But sadly Kovu has to know."

"I'll go."

Skye and Kiara's eyes widened. Kiara shook her head. "No. Kavan can..."

Simba shook his head before standing. "My mind is made up and I'm going."

Kiara sighed, this was her all over and now she was getting bite in the butt. "At least don't go alone."

Skye smiled at the older lioness before glaring at her boyfriend. "I'm going and that's that."

Simba gaped at the teen lioness before following her out of the cave. Kiara shook her head with a amused smile before tending to her daughters.


	20. Chapter 20

**TMNTMENTALISTTLK lover and Travass thanks for the reviews. Hopefully Kovu doesn't try anything but you'll find out very soon.**

"So this is priderock?"

Skye giggled at her boyfriend's cub like expression as he looked up at the rocky fortress. They have never been this close to the mountain structure before, even as cubs. The caves are pretty distance from priderock and Skye remembers every morning, her mother warning her to stay away from here. She never knew why but guess she's about to find out. Simba on the other paw was warned to stay away because of the awful lion his father is. He witnessed his father's monstrosity full paw on more than once. This would be his second time seeing his father, the first; the day he particularly died.

"Who goes there, rogues!"

Simba and Skye turned to see a teen dark brown lion with rich brown eyes. By his side was a dark tan cub with a dark brown tuff on his head staring up with rich green eyes. Simba frowned these must be his brothers and unfortunately his rivals.

"I asked you a question!"

Skye glared at the older male. "You didn't ask a question. You demanded and we're not rogues."

"Skye!" Simba growled lowly trying to restrain the young light cream lioness.

"They're right, babe. They're not rogues, they're rebels."

The four looked towards the rocky slope to see a teen creamy tan lioness. She nuzzled into the dark brown teen's small darker brown mane before turning her pale orange eyes towards Simba and Skye. "Kovu's reject and whoever she is."

"Watch it sister." Skye snarled, her tail swishing side to side.

"So you're my brother. Thought father said you were died."

Simba had felt a wave of emotions but disgraded it before glaring at his brother. "Look Kali. I just want to speak with Kovu."

There was a roar causing the group of young lions to look up towards the peak of priderock to see the tyrant king himself. Skye snarled as Simba glared, Kovu grinned before leaping down landing in front of the young lions. "Well, well, well. The dead son lives."

Simba narrowed his orange eyes and growled. "No thanks to you. I nearly died."

Kovu shook his head before stepping up. "It's nothing personal. It was about survival."

"Bullshit!" Simba roared, his teeth bared as his claws slid out. "I remind you of the lion you killed."

Kovu went silent causing his golden son to smirk. The dark brown lion shook his head before glaring at the golden teen. "Why are you really here, Seth."

Simba snarled before swiping at the older lion. "First of all. My name is Simba! Secondly, my mother gave birth to your cubs."

Kovu rubbed his cheek before glaring at his son. "Sons I hope."

"Try daughters." Skye growled with narrowed pale blue eyes.

Kovu snarled before turning around. "I want nothing to do with them. Boys or nothing."

Simba snarled and was about to pounce by a nuzzle made him look at his girlfriend. The light cream teen lioness shook her head. Simba sighed, realized that Skye was right. Simba nuzzled Skye before the two ran off.

Kovu continued to watch the two teens run before looking at Kali. "Find Abasi and tell him to go find out anything on a light cream teen lioness. Go with him and take Silas with you."

Kali nodded before heading up the rocky slope with the dark tan cub following. The creamy tan teen lioness looked from her boyfriend and his little brother to the king. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

Kovu looked at the young lioness and smiled. "Yes Alida. You can find someone in the rebel pride and bring them to me. I'm sure there's someone who bound to turn on them."

Alida nodded before heading after the two rebel teens. While Kovu was giving orders Simba and Skye returned to the caves to be greeted by Furaha. The pale beige teen had wide dark green eyes.

"Simba, your aunt went into labour."

The golden teen frowned. "Is she alright?"

Furaha nodded. "Gave birth to a beautiful little boy. Mheetu is in there now."

Simba smiled before turning around. Sky frowned before trotting to catch up. Skye wanted to ask what's wrong but figured it must of been his encounter with his father. She nuzzled his cheek and gave a loving smile. Simba smiled before returning the nuzzle, the two sat nuzzled forgetting about the awful encounter.

-O-

"You can't keep ignoring me."

Kavan rolled his pale blue eyes before focusing on patrolling. "Sure I can."

Asil sighed before walking in front of his son. "I love you and your sister. I'm over joyed that I'm a grandfather but your mother and I never been in love. It was more of attraction at first sight, I'm just sorry that you and your sister was caught in the middle."

Kavan side stepped the golden blonde lion and continued walking the border. Asil sighed before heading back to the caves. Kavan growled to himself as he continued patrolling. Did that old tramp think he was a fool? He ditched his family for a younger lioness. His ears perked at the sound of someone apporching. The light cream lion groaned before looking towards the tall green grasses. "What now."

Emerging from the tall greenery was a teen rusty brown lioness. "Sorry to bother you, sir."

Kavan shook his head before looking at the young lioness with confusion. "It's alright Jasiri. What's wrong? Is everything okay back at the caves?"

Jasiri sighed before looking down sheepishly. "Well it actually concerns your mother and grandmother."

Kavan was lost to what this young lioness has to say about his mother. Jasiri sighed before continuing.

"My mother over heard Auntie Nyara, Zira, Zahra and Ziva plan Simba's attack."

Kavan gasped, he couldn't believe it but what reason should Jasiri lie? None. After all his cousin, her uncle did kill her mother. The light cream lion sighed before turning to walk away. Jasiri frowned before turning to head towards the watering hole to only bump into something furry. The rusty brown teen shook her head and looked up to see a pair of light blue eyes looking down at her.

"You okay?"

Jasiri sighed before looking away. "Oh hey Amaris."

The light golden lion moved to the teen's side and looked at her with concerned filled eyes. "Jasiri, what's wrong?"

Jasiri sighed heavily as tears fell from her brown eyes. "I miss my mom. I never knew my dad, she and my little brother was all I knew."

Amaris frowned, he really felt bad for his young friend. "What about your aunt, cousins, grandmother?"

More tears fell as she lowered her head. "My grandmother looked down at me because she never liked my mother."

"That's ridiculous!" Amaris cried out. But it only made Jasiri sob. Amaris frowned and folded his ears back before nuzzling the rusty brown teen. "I promise to find your father."

Jasiri smiled before licking the light golden lion's cheek, taking Amaris by surprise. "Thanks Amaris."

Amaris smiled lightly before walking towards the caves with Jasiri at his side.


	21. Chapter 21

**JustSomeGuy23, Travass and TMNTMENTALISTTLK lover thanks for the feedback. I really appreciate it, and now here's chapter twenty one. Enjoy.**

A dull brown lion scanned his surroundings with cautious brown eyes. He sighed as his ears twichted at the sound of apporching paws. He looked over his shoulder to see a young light brown lion headed towards him. "What is it now, Amir?"

The young light brown lion rolled his dark golden eyes. "Mother wants to see you."

The dull brown lion groaned before he turned and headed for the mountain base. Amir laughed lightly before following the older lion. The two reached the cave entrance of the mountain base just as a pale golden cub ran out of the cave.

"Afua! Get back here!"

"Malka!" a light brown lioness roared as she exited the cave after a well built pale golden lion. "Stop!"

The pale golden lion sighed before turning his dark golden eyes on the pale golden cub who was glaring at the ground. "Afua..."

Afua looked up with tears in his brown eyes. "Lions die everyday. It's apart of life."

Kula walked over and nuzzled the cub. "I know it hurts but your grandmother gave her life so your cousin may live. Now you must work with us, Chaka is going to need a lot of help."

The dull brown lion finally stepped up and nuzzled the light brown lioness. "Amir said you wanted to see me."

Kula nodded before motioning for the dull brown male to follow her. He sighed before following the light lioness. The two had reached a small lake where Kula sat and inhaled and exhaled.

"Tojo wants to go back to the Pridelands. Considering that you have a daughter as well, go with him."

The dull brown lion shook his head. "What about Chaka? He needs me."

"Chumvi." Kula growled as she glared at her brother. "Chaka is alright but you don't know about your daughter. You should go, Tama is going too."

Chumvi turned away causing Kula to giggle. Kula gave her brother a nuzzle before standing. "You have a journey ahead. I suggest you get a lot of rest."

Chumvi nodded before the siblings headed back towards the cave.

-O-

A few weeks after Kalani and Kalila's birth Vitani went into labour. The young light tanned lioness was nervous but felt better knowing that family was around. While Vitani was giving birth drama was lifting off outside of the left den. Simba and Skye sat under a shaded tree nearby with the other three around, nuzzling. A loud snarl caused the couple to pull away to see a snarling creamy beige teen lioness.

Kion rolled his dark orange eyes before growling. "What do you want, Johari."

Johari glared at the golden yellow teen before flashing angry eyes on the pair under the tree. "What are you doing with her! I'm supposed to be your queen...not that!"

Simba frowned as Furaha growled. The pale beige teen lioness stood and walked over to the creamy beige lioness. Kion tried to hold his girlfriend back but to no avail. Furaha snarled, baring her teeth before pouncing. Skye's pale blue eyes widened as Matthew jumped in separating the two teen females.

"Enough!" the pale cream teen glared at Johari. "You have been mean and bitchy and we're exhusted."

Johari snarled, her tail swishing side to side. "Fine. I don't have to be here." with a quick turn the creamy beige teen ran off creating a cloud of dust.

Simba sighed before looking at Skye and nuzzled her. "Are you alright?"

The light cream lioness teen sighed heavily before buring her head in the golden teen's small dark brown mane. "Yeah, I would be fine."

"Guys!"

The group of teenagers looked and saw a eight month light golden cub run over two nine month old male cubs. Simba stood with a stretch before focusing on the three cubs. "Jaha, Sefu and Sonco what's going on?"

A goldish cub looked up at the prince with wide amber eyes. "Tani had her cub."

Simba's orange eyes widen before he ran off towards the caves with the rest of the teenagers and cubs following. The golden teen ran into the left den to be greeted by the sounds of mews. Simba grinned at the light tanned lioness, who gave him a smile of her own.

"Hi, Simba."

Simba nuzzled his aunt who's also his cousin before looking at the new member of the pride and family. "What's his name?"

Vitani nuzzled her dark golden son who rolled over and blinked open a pair of pale green eyes. "I was thinking and the name Brandt came to me."

Simba smiled before nuzzling his cousin. "I'll go tell the others."

Vitani nodded before giving her son a small nuzzle as Simba trotted out of the den.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lonepotato, TMNTMentalistTLK lover and Travass thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for the late update but hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Simba and Skye returned to the caves to be greeted by Chloe who ran over with wide, worried light blue eyes. The light tanned lioness pulled her daughter into a embrace before nuzzling into the light cream teen's neck.

"Oh thank the kings you're alright." Chloe stepped back and looked Skye over. "He didn't hurt you? Did he?"

Skye frowned, she was confused. Simba would never hurt her...then she realized she was talking about Kovu. "Oh. Kovu."

Simba glared before snarling. "I wish he would."

Chloe sighed before looking at the two teens. "I'm only trying to protect you. Kovu is the reason why your father isn't here."

Skye looked at Simba before looking at her mother. "What do you mean?"

Chloe pinned her ears as tears started to fall. "Kovu sent an death order on your father. He was killed the night I was going to tell him I was pregnant but didn't get a chance."

Tears fell from Skye's eyes as she turned her head. A lot of thoughts and emotions ran through her, but the only one she wanted comfort from was Simba. Simba nuzzled her and she leaned into the affection, burring her head in the golden teen's small mane. Chloe sighed before leaving the two be, all the while the Royal pride wasn't aware that they were being watched. Somewhere behind the tall grasses near the caves was Abasi and Kali. Nyara didn't approve of the fact that Silas was going into the enemy's territory, even though it's Kovu's land but the rebel pride owns that part of the Pridelands. Without none of the outsiders around they are free to cast their revenge on her by attacking her sons, Silas is defenceless as to Kali who could hold his own. The greyish lioness didn't tell her son why Silas couldn't go, but that didn't matter. All Kali was focused on was pleasing his father, so after he and Abasi heard what they needed they returned to priderock where they was greeted by Kovu who was talking to a pair of valtures. After dismissing the predator birds the dark brown lion turned to his son and lieutenant.

"What have you found out?"

Abasi bowed before raising his head. "Sir, do you remember Chaka?"

Kovu pondered what the pale grey lion said before it dawned on him. Chaka was the lion he had killed a few days after he officially became king. "What about him?"

Abasi continued to report his findings. "Well, sire...the young female Skye, is Chaka and Chloe's daughter."

Kovu's green eyes widen as a smile formed. "I have to have her."

-O-

Time went on and the cubs that were born was now old enough to run and play. A golden orange lioness cub ran out of the middle den to be pounced on by a bright golden lioness cub who looked down with bright orange eyes.

"Ha, ha! Pinned ya, Kalani!"

A giggle caused the the two female cubs to look to see a tawny cream cub with emarald green eyes. "Ha! The oh mighty pouncer has been defeated."

Kalani glared at the few weeks older cub. "Shut it, Loki."

The golden cub laughed lightly before stepping back. "Race ya to the water hole."

The cubs cheered before running off. Kiara had a proud smile on her face. Simba and the other teens were now young adults and the cubs were healthy and happy. A loving nuzzle caused the golden orange lioness to close her eyes and smile.

"I'm so happy to see that beautiful smile of yours."

Kavan. Kiara purred before turning to nuzzle into the light cream lion's light brown mane. "I love your beautiful smile."

Kavan laughed before standing. "Care to take a walk?"

Kiara blushed at the wink the older lion gave her before standing and followed Kavan out towards the plains.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks Travass and TMNTMENTALISTTLK lover for the reviews. A lot is about to happen now, enjoy.**

The sun had risen from behind the horizon. The blades of grass swayed from the morning breeze. A pair of orange eyes were locked on a old wildebeest male. Kiara turned her head and nodded to Amia who stalked foward, once a feet away the creamy beige lioness roared startling the beast. The brown animal ran further into the savannah. Furaha and Skye amerged from their places and chased the wildebeest through the waterhole. Skye pounced on the animal's back and dug her claws into the animal's body causing the wildebeest to belt in pain. Simba sat on a hill watching his girlfriend and and best friend hunt in his mother's hunting party for the first time. A amused chuckle caused the young golden lion to turn his head to see Kion walk towards him.

"When are you going to make it official?"

Simba rolled his eyes before looking back at the hunt. "Soon. I..."

The golden yellow lion smirked before casting his dark orange eyes on the hunt as well. "What? Don't think Skye will accept?"

Simba was about to respond when he noticed that his mother wasn't with the party. He quickly scanned for her and gasped when he saw her lying in the tall grasses that the hunt started from. Concern swelled up in his body as he ran down the hill. Kion was about to say something about Simba running off when he caught sight of his sister lying on the ground.

"Kiara!" Kion cried out before roaring to call the pride, then ran down the hill.

Simba had checked his mother as soon as he got to her side. She was alive, just unconscious. He had bend over to put his mother on his back just as Kion ran over with wide, fearful eyes. "She's alright. But can you get Rafiki? Just to confirm that she's okay."

Kion looked at his sister before galloping towards the baobab tree on the edge of the Pridelands. Simba watched the older lion get a distance before running towards the caves. Over the hill that sat in front of the caves, Simba was greeted by his grandmother and Kavan.

"Simba, what happened?"

Simba ignored the light cream lion before entering the middle den. He laid his mother down just as Rafiki entered, shooing everyone out. "That goes for you too, young prince."

Simba wanted to protest but figured it was useless. He nuzzled his mother before heading out of the den where he was greeted by Skye, the young light cream lioness nuzzled into his dark brown mane before stepping back and looked at him with concerned pale blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about your mother. But I'm sure she's okay. She's the strongest lioness I know and...quite frankly my hero. I looked up to Kiara since I was a cub and I know she'll pull through."

Simba smiled lightly before rubbing against his nose against Skye's. Simba pulled away from his girlfriend when he saw Kavan head towards the middle den. He looked and seen that Rafiki was heading out.

"De queen wishes for you and de prince to see her."

Simba and Kavan shared a look before entering the den. Before he got far he heard Rafiki take his leave. He sighed before continuing towards the back where his mother was sitting with a glum expression. Kavan nuzzled his mother and she nuzzled back. No secret that they became mates after Kalani and Kalila was born and that was two months ago.

"Kavan, Simba. I'm pregnant."

Simba was not expecting that. Kavan wasn't either but smiled anyway but that faded when the light cream lion saw the sorrow look on the golden orange lioness. Kavan looked at Simba before looking at his mate.

"Kiara, what's the matter? Isn't it good news that we have a family of our own?"

Of course, Kiara thought. That few times with Kavan was unbelievable. She never knew she could feel like that. The feelings she felt for Kavan made those for Kovu forging. But yet, there's a tragedy out of a blessing. Kiara sighed and stood up, "Our cubs are in danger. They are not Kovu's and I have to pose them as his."

"You're not serious!" Kavan cried with wide, hurt eyes.

"Mom, I'm older now. Kion and Matthew are older, we even have Kavan, Uncle Mheetu, Asil and Amaris. More power than Kovu and his pride. We can take this opportunity to avenged grandfather."

Kiara shook her head. "It's suicide. Kovu has more followers than we think. They're on call, plus they have training and you're not ready to be a king. You will have to defeat your father and take your place as king but...I haven't taught you much but it's not enough. I'm sorry but...I have to or Kovu will kill our cub." she lowered her head as tears fell from her orange eyes. "I'm truly sorry."

Kiara walked out of the den before dashing off into the den into plains. Kavan watched her go before shaking his head. Nala walked over to her son in law and gave him a small nuzzle before stepping back.

"What's going on?"

Simba exited the den with a discourage look. Skye frowned before running over and nuzzled the golden lion lovingly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not king ready...at least that's what my mother said."

Skye frowned as well as Sarabi. The dark beige lioness looked from her great grandson to her granddaughter's mate. "Kavan, what happened?"

Kavan looked at the old lioness with a mournful expression. "Kiara's pregnant and she's going to mate with Kovu to pose our cub as his."

Sarabi, Nala and Sarafina gasped. Nala bowed her head in disppear, this is not going to end well.

-O-

Kiara didn't want to do this but she had to. Just until she gets Simba ready to take his place as king. She needs to find the right story of course, but some how she has a feeling that someone else is going to turned up pregnant. Her ears twichted at the sound of growling over head. She looked up to stare into the brown eyes of Nyara.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

Kiara frowned before snarling. "I would watch how you talk to me. You sleesy bitch. I should kill you for lying a paw on my son."

A roar caused the two queens to look up to see Kovu leap down from priderock. Kovu looked at Kiara and smiled evilly. "Nyara, wasn't you on your way to that primate."

Kiara mentally snarled as the greyish lioness scoffed before jumping off her legde and trotted off towards the Pridelands border. The golden orange lioness sighed before casting her orange eyes on the dark brown lion. "I come asking to be your queen."

Kovu laughed before stepping closer. "Why the sudden change?"

Kiara looked at the ground with her ears back against her head. "I realized how wrong it is to not be by such a powerful lion's side."

Kovu thought about it before grinning. He get some entertainment, since Nyara been cranky now a days. He looked at Kiara and smirked, "If you give me the proper heir I want than I'll consider you as my queen."

Kiara wanted to throw up but instead she turned and submiss herself. Kovu liked this new Kiara, no fussing. Kiara has a strong shot of being his new queen. The dark brown lion licked his jaws before roughly mounting the younger lioness. Kiara cried out in pain before she cried as Kovu found his release. The son of Scar bit Kiara's scruff hard, drawing blood from the bite mark. Kiara moaned painfully before standing. Kovu had already went his own way, wherever that was. She just hope that her plan works. The golden orange lioness turned to head back to the caves when she came face to face with Amia.

"How could you!"

Kiara sighed before stepping to the side but the creamy beige lioness blocked her path. "Amia, I would appreciate if you would move. I'm very exhusted."

Amia glared with narrowed dark green eyes. "You didn't have to do this. Matthew, Kion and even Simba are old enough to fend for their selves."

Kiara groaned before she growled, her tail swishing side to side. "I am queen, Amia. I must do what's best for my family and pride. Even at the cost of my own well being. Right now my cubs who were conceived by the very lion I love and adore are in danger. And I would do anything to protect them."

Amia stood stunned as her friend walked away. How can she thinks this is for the best when her cub could look like her or Kavan. She sighed heavily before turning to head to the highest mountain in the Pridelands for some spiritual guidance.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks Travass and TMNTMENTALISTTLK lover for the reviews. A lot is about to happen, enjoy.**

Simba had excused himself and left the caves. He needed to think about what's happening. Skye understood and let him go, even though that was the last thing she wanted. The young light cream lioness turned to check on the cubs when she came face to face with her grandfather, Asil.

"Can we talk?" the golden blonde lion asked with a hopeful shine in his pale blue eyes.

Skye lowered her head and perked her ears halfway. "Why? As you know I have a lot going on."

Asil sighed before looking at his granddaughter. "I need to speak with Kavan and your mother but they have been avoiding me."

Skye rolled her eyes, "Geez, I wonder why. Look I have to check on the cubs, so excuse me."

Asil sighed heavily before he turned and headed for a patrol. Meanwhile Nyara had returned and had found her mate with Abasi and Kareem. The greyish lioness smiled before she trotted up and nuzzled the dark brown male. Kovu nodded to Kareem and Abasi, the two bowed before running off. Once they were gone Kovu snarled and stepped back with a glare.

"Nyara, what did I tell you about affections in front of the lieutenants."

Nyara felt hurt but didn't press on the matter. She just smiled wider. "Kovu, I'm pregnant again."

"Hmm. That's good news. Just what I needed." Nyara looked confused so Kovu chuckled darkly. "If you give birth to a suitable cub, I'm dethroning you and taking Kiara as my new queen and mate."

Nyara's brown eyes widen before she snarled. "You can't do that. What would your mother sa-" the greyish lioness was cut off by a hit to the face.

Kovu snarled before looking up to see his mother with his grandmother. "Don't even start."

Zira nodded before pouching, Kovu ducked before roaring. He pounced and hit his mother across the face. Ziva growled and leapt at her grandson but the dark brown lion grabbed the old lioness by her throat and bit down hard. The creamy white lioness coughed, blood flew from her muzzle before Kovu tossed her into Zira.

"Let this be a reminder, I am king and I do whatever the hell I want." Kovu roared at the three lionesses before stalking off.

Kovu snarled at every passing animal. His claws were out and stained with his grandmother's blood. He purred, he like taking lives from the weak. He licked his jaws and purred loudly, he even enjoyed the taste of the blood on his muzzle. But who can be his next victim? He made it to the northern border where he saw Kiara's grandmothers with a golden blonde lion with a blonde mane. Kovu grinned before lying low, he waited until the old dark cream lioness turned her back before pouncing. Kovu snarled and dug his claws into her side, she roared in pain causing the other two to turn towards him.

"Sarafina!" the dark beige lioness cried out in fear.

The male roared before charging. Kovu grinned before breaking the dark cream lioness' neck. With a roar of his own he charged towards the golden blonde lion and tackled him hard to the ground.

-O-

Kion and Furaha was strolling through the Pridelands. The young pale beige lioness leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, the golden yellow lion smiled but it faded as his ears twichted at the sound of his grandmother's roar.

"Kion?" Furaha asked after feeling the younger lion tense up.

Kion looked at his girlfriend and nuzzled her. "Go back to the caves and tell Simba and my sister that Grandma Sarabi is in trouble."

Furaha nodded and nuzzled Kion before running off towards the caves. Kion galloped towards the direction he heard his grandmother's roar. He jumped over a bush to see Kovu bite down on his grandmother's throat until she stopped moving.

"Noooo! You monster! I'll kill you, you rotten bastard!" Kion roared and was about to pounce until he was knocked down. Kion snarled when his dark orange eyes landed on his uncle. "What the hell, Mheetu!"

The tawny cream lion narrowed his sapphire blue eyes on his nephew. "It's not worth being killed." Mheetu looked back at Kovu but the dark brown lion was gone. "Let's go. We have funerals to prepare."

Kion sighed before looking at Matthew who came with his uncle. The pale creamy beige lion picked up Sarabi as he picked up Sarafina and Mheetu picked up Asil. The terk to the caves felt longer than it really was. But when they got there two lions that Kion and Matthew never seen before was speaking with some of the lionesses that came when Kavan returned with the Star Flower, along with Kiara.

"I'm truly sorry about your father." a dull brown lion said with his head low.

"He was a amazing lion and a great friend." a dark golden lion said as tears fell from his pale blue eyes.

Kiara nodded with small smile before looking towards the three incoming lions just as Simba returned from another direction. Kiara's orange eyes widen as she gasped. "What happened?"

Kion sat after sliding his grandmother's body off his back. Tears streamed down his face as he remembered the horrible memory. "Kovu killed them."

Serita, a dull brown lioness with orange eyes ran over to her mother with tears falling. Salina ran over to her mother but that was before she saw her mate, the light beige lioness cried and buried her head in the golden blonde lion's golden blonde mane. Simba growled before turning to face his mother who had tears falling.

"You see! He needs to be stopped!"

By now Kavan and the others had showed up and was disgusted by the sight of the dead bodies. Kavan and Chloe shared a look before bowing their heads in sorrow and regret. Amaris broke down crying and Jasiri nuzzled him as Amia apporched the fuming prince. But the golden lion ran off, with Skye and Matthew running after him. The creamy beige lioness sighed, hoping her son shares with Simba what she told him earlier.


	25. Chapter 25

**Nightfly123, Travass and JustSomeGuy23 thanks for the reviews and trust me, Kovu will get his soon.**

"Simba, wait up!"

The golden lion stopped running and looked over his shoulder to see Skye and Matthew run over. He sighed and turned away. "I can't stay here. That was the last straw."

Skye frowned as Matthew stepped up with knowing dark green eyes. "I know. That's why you have to leave."

Skye gasped as Simba looked at the pale creamy beige lion. "What do you mean?"

"My mother knows someone who can train you in combat and royal lessons." Matthew explained.

Simba went to open his mouth but stopped at the expression on Skye's face. "I'll see you back at the caves." Matthew nodded before running off. Simba waited until his friend was gone before he went over to the light cream lioness. Little did he know was that was how his grandfather apporched his grandmother when they reunited. "Skye, what's wrong?"

Skye turned away from her boyfriend as tears fell from her pale blue eyes. She shook her head slightly before turning to look at the golden prince with teary eyes. "I can't lose you. Because if I ever did, I'd have lost my best friend, my soul mate, my smile, my laugh, my everything."

Simba had not expected that but walked closer and nuzzled the younger lioness. "I'll never stop loving you because when you find the one...you never give up."

Skye turned her body and thrusted her head under Simba's as she sat. "I love you, Simba."

Simba smiled and nuzzled his head against hers. "I love you too, Skye. But if this lion is the only way to stop my-Kovu then I have to take it."

Skye sighed before looking at the golden lion with her ears back against her head. "When you're leaving?"

Simba smiled and nuzzled the light cream lioness. "Not right away. We have to make things official." the young lion grinned when Skye giggled with a blush. "Plus I want to see my siblings be born."

Skye smiled and licked the lion's cheek before running off. Simba laughed lightly with a love struck look before running after his now fiancée. When Simba got back to the caves he was greeted by his mother, who looked like she wasn't very happy.

"How can you do this!"

Simba looked confused before turning his head towards the direction of apporching paws to see Matthew with Kion and the male cubs. "You told her?"

"No! I over heard his conversation with Amia!" Kiara snarled. "I need you here!"

Simba frowned before lashing out all that pent up frustration. "I don't see how! You're going to pose my siblings as that tyrant's cubs. When I should be taking him down. But I'm going to do just that..."

"You're leaving?" Kalila gasped, her orange eyes wide and full of tears.

Simba looked at the golden cub who was sitting by her older golden orange twin sister. "Yeah little sister. But I'll be back, don't know when but I'll be back."

Kiara looked away just as tears began to fall. "You don't have to go."

Simba sighed before walking over and nuzzled his mother. "I do. It's the only way but I'm not leaving right now. I'm staying for my sibling's birth and of course my wedding."

Kiara snapped her head up with fresh tears in her eyes as she looked at her son. "When?"

Simba turned and smiled when his orange eyes landed on Skye, who was talking to Furaha and Jasiri. "As soon as the bride wants it."

The golden orange lioness smiled before embracing her son. "I'm happy for you. You'll make find rulers some day."

The golden lion nuzzled his mother's cheek before heading towards Skye. The light cream lioness smiled and met him halfway. They met in a loving embrace that made even the great spirits of the past smile.

-O-

"You nervous?"

Skye glared at the young rusty brown lioness. Causing Furaha to giggle, the light cream lioness turned her annoyed glare on the pale beige lioness. "I don't see nothing funny. I'm basically marring a king. What if I'm not queen ready?"

Jasiri rolled her brown eyes, "You worry too much."

Skye glared at her rusty brown friend. "You don't have the right to talk, neither do you, Furaha. You two can't tell Kion and Amaris you have feelings for them."

Jasiri's brown eyes widened as Furaha looked away with a blush. Skye smirked knowing she had her friends where she wanted them, but sighed before looking at the two lionesses. "Let's make a pact. I'll marry Simba if you two tell Kion and Amaris how you feel."

Furaha and Jasiri shared a look. They was afraid to confess their feelings for pretty much the same reasons. Furaha was afraid that Kion would find someone pretty enough to be a princess. As for Jasiri, she was worried about what the pride would say about her falling in love with a older lion that's most likely around King Kavan's age.

Skye sighed before looking at her friends. "You love them, right?"

"With all my heart." the two young lionesses replied at once.

"Then there's nothing you have to be afraid of. Just trust your heart, it won't steer you wrong."

Jasiri and Furaha smiled at the light cream lioness. They were pretty nervous but Skye was right, if they listen to their hearts than they really didn't have nothing to worry about.

"Skye..." the three lionesses looked towards the den entrance to see Chloe walking towards them with a proud smile and glint in her pale blue eyes. "I'm very proud of you, as I know you're father is too."

Skye smiled as tears fell from her eyes. Chloe stepped forward and embraced her daughter. The mother and daughter pulled away from the sound of a elephant trumpet. Skye took a deep breath before heading out of the den. The bright sunlight shinned on her light cream fur, which gave her a golden tint. Simba stood at the end of the emessbled pride with Rafiki, his mother and Kavan to his right. Two doves flew in circles over Skye before dropping a crown of light blue flowers on the young light cream lioness' head.

Simba smiled before greeting his fiancée with a small nuzzle to her cheek. "You're breathtaking."

Skye blushed before Simba turned and the two ran towards Kiara, Rafiki and Kavan. Once they reached the end of the line the cheering stopped and Rafiki stepped up. "We are gathered today to witness two souls become one. After the traditional exchange the queen and king will roar followed by the new mates."

Simba and Skye faced each other before rubbing noses, as they rubbed their heads, the the prince and his bride was unaware of the tears that fell from Nala's aquamarine eyes. The peachy cream lioness wasn't only crying from tears of happiness of love spreading, but she truly missed her beloved mate and best friend. Just watching her grandson rub heads with Skye, she remembered the night in the oasis, after they reunited. That night was the night Kopa was concived, she had just found out she was pregnant with Kiara when Kopa was killed. But there's a serect that she told Simba, she hoped that she would of died before Simba so she could take her serect to the grave. Not even Sarabi and her mother know, the only one that know was a lion that was Scar's muscle. She sighed before focusing on the wedding, Kiara and Kavan roared followed by Simba and Skye. Nala forced a smile before roaring along with the pride. Little did the former queen know, fate had a weird way of turning things around.


	26. Chapter 26

**Travass and TMNTMENTALISTTLK lover, thanks for the reviews. As for the serect, it all will be revealed soon.**

Time went by faster than anyone hoped. Not was only was it time for Queen Kiara to give birth but that means that Simba was leaving after he seen his sibling. Skye wasn't thrilled but knew her mate had to, for the safety of the cubs and his mother. The sound of a painful roar caused the light cream future queen to turn her pale blue eyes towards Priderock.

"The appears that the wicked bitch is about to give birth as well."

Skye giggled before looking at the golden lion that walked over. "Simba."

Simba sighed before looking at the light cream lioness. "My mother wants you to be there to meet the new arrival."

Skye smiled lightly. This was it, at least they managed to spend some quality time together. The future rulers entered the middle den to see a not gleaming new mother, but a sobbing one. Simba and Skye shared a look before the golden lion apporched his mother but before he could open his muzzle he seen the cause of the tears. Lying at his mother's side was two creamy cubs. Simba shook his head before turning and running out of the den. Skye didn't bother to run after him, they said their farewells last night while they spent the night under the stars. She'll keep her promise and look after the pride and his siblings.

Skye turned her pale blue eyes towards Kiara with a small smile. "What are they're names?"

Kiara sobbed before nuzzling her cubs she loved very much. "Barton and Douglas."

Skye manged to smile before turning to head out of the den to inform the pride about the new princes. At priderock things were not going well, Nyara had went into labour but she had given birth to a dark orange female.

"Disgrace. I disown her and you. I don't have time for failure." Kovu snarled before turning towards Abasi who cleared his throat.

"Kiara has given birth to two males but they look like your cousin, sire." the pale grey lion informed.

Kovu growled but knew it was a possibility. She had family members with creamy fur as do he, for crying out loud his deceased grandmother had cream fur. "Very well. I'll let her enjoy being with her pathetic pride. Tomorrow you bring her to me."

Abasi bowed his head before leaving the nursery cave that the king and former queen was in. The dark brown lion went to leave but the greyish lioness stopped him.

"You can't do this!"

Kovu turned around and continued walking out with a snarl. "Just watch me."

-O-

Skye had woken up early and couldn't get back to sleep. So like she normally do when Simba was here, she got up and headed for early morning stroll. She first headed to the watering hole to quench her morning thirst. She was about to check on the cheetah guards that she helped Simba emessble a few weeks ago, when she caught sight of Nyara standing over a little dark orange cub.

"It's your fault I'm not queen anymore!" the greyish lioness raised a paw fully prepared to take the cub's life.

Skye shook her head and roared before charging towards the older lioness. She tackled the Nyara, sending her sliding across the ground. Skye growled and took deep breathes before quickly grabbing the mewing newborn and headed towards the caves. When she got there the pride was up and looking like someone died. Furaha was the first to see the future queen and trotted to greet her.

"Where have you-" the pale beige lioness stopped and stared at the small cub dangling from the light cream lioness' jaws. "Who's cub is that?"

Skye gently set the cub on the grass under her paws before moving her eyes up. "I rescued her from Nyara. She was going to kill her. What's going on?"

Furaha sighed before responding why everyone was the way they were. "Kovu came and claimed Kiara as his new queen."

Skye looked down until she realized what this unfortunate turn of events means. As the mate to the heir, she's the new queen of the royal pride.


End file.
